overcoming obstacles
by Amara Rose x
Summary: Vincent and Catherine were brought together by tragedy and pulled apart because of Vincent's job when they meet 18 months later will they be able to find there way back to each other or will they stay in the friend zone. Please review :) x - Complete
1. lets start from the begining

**Hey guys I decided to re-do this chapter because this was the first fanfic I ever writ and it wasn't the best ) x**

* * *

><p><strong>Catherine's POV<strong>

My moms sick! I still cant say it out Loud, the mere thought just makes me sick, today is September 24 and this day two months ago my mom told me the news that she had been diagnosed with terminal cancer. Everyday She's growing weaker, losing her hair , and I guess my dad leaving didn't help either

When the going gets tough run right?

Well With me being the only one she's got and heather gone away to collage I made the decision to leave the force after 4 years of being a detective, I handed in my gun and badge...for now at least and told my mom that if she ever needed anything day or night to just call. god! Her diagnosis is still so fresh To me that the day she told me is always haunting my dreams

* * *

><p><strong>~ flashback ~<strong>

_Catherine and Tess had just finished a case that they felt like was never going to end_

_"well.. I'm about ready to devour a couple beers whatta you say"_

_Tess said wiping away beads of sweat from her forehead as the scorching heat of July took full effect_

"yeah...sure I've just gotta go back to my apartment first but I'll meet you there" Catherine replied rising onto her feet and grabbing her jackets from behind the chair as Tess nod her head

_As cat closed the door behind her after entering the apartment she began to feel knots in her stomach when she heard a noise coming from the bedroom. So when she called out for her sister and got no response she took out her gun from the holster and rose it to eye level as she slowly began to walk down the hallway_

_When she reached the door of her room she took a deep breath and swung it open pointing the gun forward keeping a firm grip on the trigger_

_As she made her way in her eyes scanning everything in sight she let out a sigh of relief when she found a cat on her dresser and her lamp on the floor_

_How did you get in here? She thought as her eyes strayed from the cat to her bedroom window that had been left open_

_She shook her head and put the cat outside the window making sure it was securely locked before she left_

_As she left her bedroom again and made her way threw the apartment she could feel her phone vibrating so reached inside her back pocket and pulled it out_

_A smile covered her face as mom popped up on the caller ID_

_"hey mom I was just heading out is it alright if I call you back" she answered as she grabbed her keys off the counter_

_"actually Catherine its not I need to tell you something but not over the the phone can you come over" Vanessa chandler said in a shaky tone_

_"Is everything ok mom" she could feel her heart rate kick up a notch_

_"I'll explain everything to you when you get here"_

_"Okay I'll be right there" she replied before hanging up the phone, she could feel a lump start to form in her throat as she tried not to let her mind run away from her but she couldn't help it ._

_When she left her apartment and hopped into the car. she texted Tess cancelling there beer date for another time and started the engine_

_as she reached the drive way of her child hood house she could feel tears burning her eyes but held them back...after all there mighten even be anything majorly wrong or so that's what she kept telling herself._

_When she entered the house her mother greeted her with a hug and led her into the kitchen sitting at the table, Vanessa began to explain what was going on and in that moment cat could feel her whole world falling apart_

_her mom was dieing_

_that's all that registered to her and at that moment all she wanted to do was cry and cry until she woke up from this nightmare but it was real and she knew that she had to be strong...strong for her mom_

_But After she left the house and arrived back at her apartment_

_She leant her back up against the door trying to process everything she had just been told and numbly walked into her bedroom curled herself into a ball under the sheets and uncontrollably sobbed until she fell sleep ._

* * *

><p><strong>~ present ~<strong>

I pressed my foot down on the excellerater when I received a call from the hospital telling me that my mom had been rushed in after a neighbour found her unconscious in the drive way and right now I'm finding it hard to breath.

When I pull up outside the hospital I ran as fast as I could inside and made my way up to the reception

"I'm looking for Vanessa chandler she was brought in about 50 minutes ago" I said breathlessly and the nurse began to go through the files on her computer

I could feel my anger and anxiety build up "HURRY UP" I shouted in an aggravated tone as a stray tear fell down my cheek but quickly wiped it away

the nurse just threw me a glance and when I looked up i realized there were about 30 eyes staring at me so I buried my face in my hands.

suddenly I heard a voice from behind me

"miss chandler" as I heard the voice I spun around quicker than I thought possible to find the person who matched the voice and saw a tall man wearing scrubs, holding a chart in his hand walking toward me

"yes" i replied leaving out a breath I didn't realize i was holding

"my names dr. Keller I'm your mothers doctor" he said as he tried to calm me down

"wheres my mom?" I asked in a desperate and worried tone

"shes just out of surgery now and resting" he replied and I could feel a wave of relief cover my body As I asked him

"can I see her?"

he nodded his head and walked me towards her room. as we reached the doorway I heard his voice again

"I'll give you a minute" he said as I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

I made my way up the side of her bed And saw she was hooked up to a ventilator, as I reached out to hold her hand in mine it was so cold I choked back the tears telling myself that everything was going to be fine but in reality I new I was going to loose my mom and now it was only a matter of time .

About 30 minutes after sitting with her a nurse came in to check her vitals so I decided to take a breather. As I left the room wiping the tears off my cheeks I saw the doctor talking to one of the nurse but as soon as I closed the the door behind me he walked over

"miss chandler" he called and I turned to look at him

"I've been watching your mothers progress and if you have time I'd like to explain to you the full extent of her condition"

"yeah...sure" I replied trying to control my emotions.

as we walked towards the canteen in silence, I sat at one of the tables as he brought us over two coffees and began to explain

"miss chandler your mothers condition … "

"its Catherine" she interrupted "call me Catherine" she said as she took a sip of her coffee

"okay Catherine, I'm Vincent" he replied before continuing with his explanation

"I'm sorry to say this but your mothers condition has declined rapidly and I think that you should be prepared for the worst " She looked at him with her eyes watering

"by the worst you mean she would die" She looked down as tears began to fall onto the table

"Hey, if you ever need someone to talk too I'm here" Vincent placed his hand over Catherine's and lightly squeezed it

"thank you" she replied barely above a whispered as they looked at each other

"how long" she asked taking a shaky breath

"if she makes it through tonight, then we'll take it from there" he paused before continuing as a small smile covered his face

"you know your mom talks about you all the time, every checkup she would tell me how proud she was of you her daughter the NYPD detective"

"ex" she said and he furrowed his eyebrows

"well for now atleast".

as there conversation continued on they talked constantly for the next hour never straying from each others eyes which made cat somehow feel calm like everything was going to be ok.

suddenly she saw a hand touch Vincent's shoulder and they both stood up

"hey Vince I just thought id bring you some lunch" a tall red haired woman with blue eyes holding a paper bag said as Vincent turned around and gave her a peck on the lips

"Catherine this is Alex my girlfriend"

"it's nice to meet you" Alex said with a smile and cat replied "yeah u too"

As she looked back at Vincent she said

"I should be getting back to my mom, thanks for the coffee "

he nod his head and replied "no problem" as she began to walk back to her moms room

When she was a few steps away from the door she heard a machine go off and rushed to her side

"MOM, MOM" she said as she began sobbing and screamed

"NO MOM PLEASE DON'T GO I NEED YOU"

suddenly all the doctors and nurses began to rush in "HELP HER" i shouted An suddenly felt a pair of arms rap around me and pull me out into the hallway

"Catherine" Vincent Said releasing me out of his arms

"you need to calm down we'll do what we can to help your mother but you need to stay here " And with that he turned around and walked into the room shutting the door behind.

As hours past I waited sitting on the ground against the wall across the way from her room and suddenly heard the door open and saw Vincent walk out

I rose to my feet and walked toward him but I could tell from his expression that she didn't make it

"she's gone, isn't she " she said as she choked back the tears

"I'm sorry Catherine we did all we could"

Vincent replied and as his last words had registered to her, her knees gave way but Vincent caught her before she hit the floor as she let out a scream

he held her in his arms as she cried and cried until she was so tired she fell asleep and he lift her into his arms walking down the Hall and into one of the overnight rooms.

he put her in the bed that he would use if he ever had a late shift and covered her with a light blanket

as he turned around to leave and saw she was so peaceful he could feel his heart ache

Yeah... like his other patients he was sad that she had lost a loved one but she was different and he didn't know why he felt this way but he did.


	2. getting to know each other

thank you to everybody who read ,reviewed ,followed and Favorited my story i appreciate it so much in this chapter it will show how cat and Vincents relationship starts to grow BUT I WARN U in this chapter i make Catherines past a little surprising and sad after her moms death but i promise that as this storie progresses i will make her stronger and more the story line in this chapter may be a little out of character for her but i promise that as the story goes on you'll definitely see the Catherine we all no and love xx

four months later :

Vincent POV

after an ehausting shift at the hospital i could feel a splitting headache coming on and recently alex had been acting strange , distant and it has started

to take a tole on our relationship so tonight im gonna find out whats going on .as i made my way up to our apartment and stuck the keys in the door and

closed it behind me i walked in towards the kitchen and found a very upset Alex sitting at a chair at the kitchen table with tears streaming down her face

"whats wrongs " i asked as i set my bag on the kitchen table a nelt down in front of her

she couldn't speak so i just pulled her in my embrace and held her tightly in my arms whatevers going on Alex u can tell me " i said wiping tears away from her cheeks

"i'm so sorry Vince you have to know i didn't mean for this to happen"she said trying to catch her breath at this point i was so confused i just went straight the point " Alex tell me whats going on , whatever it is i'm sure we'll get through it" then she said it

"im pregnant Vincent " she said with more tears streaming down her face

my mouth just dropped was this actually happening

"Alex what are you talking about we haven't been intimate in months"i said trying to remember the last me and Alex had slept together since i was in the

hospital 24/7 we didn't really have time and when i was home she was at work and vice versa .

then is clicked right before the words surfaced " the baby isn't yours Vince " she said with her shaky voice

i slowly stood up and backed away from her SHE WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR and now she was pregnant with another mans baby how could this be happening .

"i dont understand" i said as my face changed from one of confusion to anger as i looked down at my girlfriend of 5 years who i loved more than anything in this world

"Vince i'm so..so sorry it just happened " she said wiping tears away from her cheeks

then i looked at her the anger and frustration boiling inside of me " what your clothes accidently fell off and you accidently FUCKED another man then afterwards you'd come home and sleep in my bed" i said my voice my voice filled with hatred "who?"

"Vincent please" she pleaded

"WHO?" i yelled at her

"Gabriel lowen"

"gabe that fucking prick im gonna killed him" i muttered under my breath clinching my fist

"I need some air " i said before grabbing my wallet out of my bag and walking towards the door

"no Vince please don't go , please don't leave me " she said as i swung open the door

i looked back at her and couldn't hold it in anymore and the tears started to stream down my face "me leave you , no you chose to leave when u screwed gabe well i hope he was worth it" i said before slamming the door behind me .

as i made my way to the the closest bar i needed a drink asap. as i opened the bar door of the fairly busy bar i made my way to the counter and stood on the

wooden stool " BEER" i yelled at the the bartender yeah a beer would help me write now ! well maybe a couple dozen beers .

as i made it onto my fifth beer i still felt nothing "guess i should keep going"i thought to myself drowning my sorrows then a heard noise coming from the bar entrance and heard a group of people enter the bar as i swung my head around to get a better look i saw a familiar face

"GABE" i muttered under my breath clinching my fist as i looked over at him smiling and laughing i was gonna wipe the smile i his face and enjoy doing it .

as i rose off my seat and made my way over i yelled his name "GABE" as he turned around he didnt even have time to react before i swung a right hook connecting with his nose

as he held his nose i his hand i swung again this time hitting him in the ribs as he was doubled over in pain i grabbed his shirt and pulled him out the bars exit pushing him up against the wall i swung hitting him i the ribs again then he hit the ground i stood hovering over him more animal than human breathing heavily

suddenly i heard a voice shout from behind me "VINCENT" i ignored it and once again clinched my fist prepared to keep hitting gabe the man who had ruined my life and am going to keep hitting him until he feels the pain i do when Alex ripped my heart out i picked gabe up off the ground and wrapped my hand tightly around his neck and flung my fist forward but before his knuckles could connect with gabes nose he felt a hand grab his arm restraining his punch

i looked around to see who it was and his eyes wide wen i saw Catherine " i don't what he's done or why your doing this just please stop he's not worth it ". she said with pleading eyes.

i looked at cat and felt my anger cool releasing the grip i had around gabes throat and backed away ,in doing cat grabbed my right hand with her left holding onto it tightly

"will u come with me " she said just above a whisper doing what she needed too in order to get him out of there before the situation escalated. as cat lead Vincent into her apartment and shut the door behind them he began to apologize

"i'm sorry about that Catherine "Vincent said leaving out a sigh of frustration as cat slipped off her shoes and went to get the first aid kit above the fridge although he had,had the upper hand in the fight gabe managed to get a few jabs in which left a nasty gash on the bottom of Vincent right eyebrow.

"its ok, here sit" she said gesturing him to sit at the kitchen table as she sat in front of him and began to clean his cut he continued

"its just that i had,had a bit to drink and me and Alex had a fight plus a couple of things from the hospital it just felt like everything was getting on top om me and i... " cat looked at him in his bloodshot eyes and gave him a look of sympathy "i know what you mean "she said as it wasn't that long ago that Vincent had found Catherine after she od'd.

FLASHBACK

TWO WEEKS AFTER VANESSA'S DEATH :

VINCENT'S POV :

_It had been a couple of weeks since Catherine mother had died and my mind wandered to her I jst wanted to no was she ok . so before my 12 hour shift ended I went and looked at Catherines medical file to get her address , I no that it wasn't my place but I just needed to no if was she ok . So I opened the file , took down the address and headed over there._

_As I walked up towards her apartment and stood at her door I knocked but the door was already open " CATHERINE " I called out as I walked in past her kitchen but I got no reply so I called out again "Catherine it's Vincent Keller for the hospital , Catherine " as I walked through into the sitting room I saw Catherine lying on the couch , So I went over to try and wake her up but she wasn't moving I checked her vitals and I couldn't find a pulse i quickly started to do first aid and tried talking to her _

_"Catherine... Catherine I need u to stay with me ok "i checked for a pulse again and she had one but it was weak_

_as I lifted her up into my Arms she was so cold , then I noticed it an empty pill bottle on the ground beside the couch my mind went through a million different scenarios of what could've happened but it was the one straight in front of me that i didn't want to believe so quickly I grabbed it and rushed down to my car , I put her into the back and went to the hospital . As I took her out of my car and went through the hospital entrance a nurse rushed over as I laid her on a bed "whats her condition doc "she asked " possible od ,I'm gonna need an iv and get me dr. Sorensen stat"._

_LATER THAT DAY_

_It had been a couple of hours since i brought Catherine in and she was stable and resting ._

_She was lucky " dr Sorensen Said as he checked Catherines chart "does she have anyone we can call that can come and stay with her"_

_"no" i replied sitting beside her bed "she was In here last month with her mother who passed away _

_And her sisters at Georgetown in Washington ,it was just the two of them"_

_"u should go home and get some rest you've been here all night " the Dr said probably noticing the bags starting to appear under my eyes "yeah , your rite "i replied _

_but as i got up from the chair Catherine was waking up _

_"Vincent" she whispered her voice low and groggy "where am I ?"_

_"your in the hospital I went to your apartment to c how u were and found u unconscious on the couch " He replied ._

_Catherines eyes started to fill with tears " u should go " she said as tears began to flow down her cheeks _

_"Catherine" i said trying to get her to look at me_

_"JUST GO" she nearly shouted so i walked out without another word . i new she was just upset and needed some time so i stayed until she would finally talk to me . as i stood in the doorway i saw she was sitting up on the bed looking alot better thank she did earlier _

_ "can we talk " he said as she looked over at him _

_"sure , come In "she replied her voice still pretty shallow . as he walked up towards the side of her bed i could c her wiping a tear away from her cheek i didn't really no this woman well but it broke my heart to see her so hurt "I'm sorry I kicked u out earlier , I was just upset " she mumbled as he sat on the chair beside her bed _

_"it's ok"i replied looking directly into her captivating green eyes "u were lucky "i know she probably doesn't want to talk about it but i needed to know" Catherine u could've died what were thinking " _

_"I wasn't " she replied "I jst wanted the pain to go away"he grabbed her hand in his and held onto it " I told u if u ever needed someone to talk to that I'm here day or night" cat couldn't talk and just looked at me._

_"wen can I go home " she mumbled " tomorrow so I should go and let u get some rest "but as i started to get up from my seat i felt Catherine squeeze my hand "Vincent" she said as she looked up me_

_"will u stay with me ... Please" how could i say no? so i nod my head at her with a smile "of coarse" and sat down again as the night went on Catherine told me about herself ,her life and we talked and laughed until 6 in the morning until sleep finally took over_.

END OF FLASHBACK :

after that happened we did keep in touch and went for coffee a couple times and i hadn't really noticed it before but now that i actually got to spend some time with him he was so kind and has a good heart and isn't too hard to look at he's quiet handsome with a buzz cut and the perfect amount of facial hair and muscles lots and lots of muscles that would bulge out when he moved . after he saved my life and tried to save my mom we really started to care about each other and i can honestly say hes one of the best things in my life right now which is strange considering i haven't known him for that long

Catherine pov :

a few minutes of silence past before i looked a Vincent and started off "looks like u did a lot of damage "

i said a with a slight smirk covering my face as i began to clean his knuckles that were covered in blood

"I mite have killed him too if u hadn't stopped me" he replied

"then lets just be glad i did!"i said as i finished cleaning his hand i could've sworn he was looking at me but wen wen he saw i noticed he cleared his throat and looked down at his hand that was now good as new "there u go all better" i said as i rose off my seat and put the first aid box back on top of the fridge and stood at the island in the middle of the kitchen " it's getting pretty late are u ok to go home or would u like to crash on the couch "i asked as we couldn't seem to look away from each other.

"would that be ok "he asked

"yeah sure" i said trying not to sound like a little girl excited to have her crush sleep over "we are friends after all" " yeah " he said as i walked into my room and grabbed a spare blanket and pillow off the bed .as i watched Vincent put the Blanket and pillow on the couch i realized i was kinda staring and him and didn't want to seem like a weirdo so broke the silence

"its getting pretty late and I have to be up early for work so i better ..."

"go to bed of coarse yeah c u in the morning " he finished my sentence before could before going into my room i looked back down the hallway in Vincents direction and for a moment we locked eyes and it took everything i had to pull away but i sadly had to god he is so pretty what is this guy doing to me ? nothing good i thought leaving out a sigh.

As Vincent removed his shirt and Lid on the couch he thought to himself "cats really something letting me stay here she's a really good ..." .

as dawn broke through my bedroom window the light hit directly at my eyes "god i hate the sun" i thought to myself as i lifted my head of the pillow and looked to right to read 6:01am on the clock on my bedside locker i was happy and kinda sad cause it was my first day back at work after that incident i had after my mom died and Joe wanting to make sure i was physically and emotionally up to par god i hated that guy . but bright side i get to go back to being with my best friend everyday . as the clock now hit 6:05 i lifted the covers off my warm body and threw on my robe "VINCENT" she mentally yelled at herself he surely wasn't up at this time. as i tiptoes across the hallway to the bathroom and turned on the shower i wondered had i set the coffee machine timer SHIT i have to go check god please let Vincent be out cold as i tiptoed my way to the kitchen and pasted him on the couch i quickly darted over to the coffee machine and turned it on as i was making my way back towards the bathroom i couldn't help but stop in my tracks wen i reached the foot of the couch he is such a freaking handsome "oh what i would do to him" i though with a devilish smirk covering my face with my eyes glancing over his bare torso "dear god control yourself Catherine " i though to myself as i realized i had been staring and tiptoed back to the bathroom.

as i let the hot water stream down all my stress was gone . as i covered my body with one of the towels hanging behind my bathroom door i walked back into my room then i realized i was running late as i could see when i briefly looked into the kitchen he was still asleep so i decided to dart for my coffee so i could drink it while i was getting dressed you no two birds one stone anyway as i tiptoed up to the kitchen focused on the mission in hand.i

as quickly and quietly as possible grabbed the cup and poured the i had this nagging feeling that wouldn't go away an as i turned to dart back towards my bedroom there were to deep brown eyes directed straight at me I quickly ducked down behind the island in the middle of my kitchen

"SHIT" i may have said a little too loudly " I didn't realize u were awake sorry "i said wishing someone would kill me now !

Vincent caught in a daze after seeing Catherines long ,toned wet legs with just a towel covering her middle region , quickly snapped out of it

"noo no I'm sorry I...I should go am... " was all he could mutter out

"u can get dressed in the bathroom "i muttered hiding behind the island too embarrassed to even breathe

"yeah... rite " he quickly grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom

i cannot not actually believe what just happened Vincent just saw me half naked oh dear god KILL ME NOW i muttered to myself as i lept back towards my room to get dressed.

- a few minutes later -

i could hear Vincent walking around in the siting room and i walked in dressed In a pair of black skinny jeans paired with a white blouse and had my brunette shoulder length hair parted in the middle " hi " i said as i Walked over to the desk to get my leather jacket

"hey" he replied "look Vincent sorry about early I" he cut me off mid sentence " it's fine really but I should b going but i'll c u later" "yeah" i replied getting my keys and phone off the counter.

"and hey... thanks for last night I really appreciate it " Vincent said as he looked over at me

i replied happily with a smile forming on my lips "no problem and whatever's going on between u and Alex I really hope everything works out for the best " and with a sigh Vincent replied " yeah me too".

let me no what you think

hope you enjoyed

please review :)


	3. the next step

thank you all so much for your positive reviews luv it , here is chapter 3 :the next step and i hope you all enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it xx

Vincent POV :

as i walked walked back towards my apartment i couldn't help the smile that covered my lips when i thought of Catherines red face when she turned around and saw i was awake this morning she was really fast ducking down behind the island in her kitchen " it was actually a good way to start the day off , well it was for me anyway " i thought to myself but as i made it nearer the my apartment the smile that covered my face disappeared and the anger that i felt last night was starting to make an appearance again . as i reached my apartment door and opened it i walked in to see Alex sitting at the kitchen table ,her cheeks were red and there were bags under eyes that made her look like she hadn't slept for days

"Vince y-you came back" she mumbled with a weak smile

i just looked over at her emotionless " we need to talk " i paused before continuing " this , us i cant do it anymore Alex not after what you did , not now that your carrying another mans baby i-i just cant we're done!" i said as a single teared escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek . i walked past her and into the bedroom , i grabbed my duffle bag of the wardrobe and started to fill it with my clothes

" Vincent please , i'm sorry , i just felt lonely and you were constantly working at the hospital and gabe he ... he was just there and one thing led too another please it was a mistake " she pleaded but i just walked back out into the kitchen

"well at least he wanted to be with me " she said and i could sense a tone anger

"your angry at me...me are you serious Alex i said not really believing what she had just said but i guess now her true colours were showing

but i hit back at her with just as much anger " YOU DON'T THINK I MISSED YOU "i shouted at her

"WHEN I WAS AT THE HOSPITAL AND YOU WERE HERE , YOU DON'T THINK I WISHED I COULD'VE BEEN HERE WITH YOU EVERY MINUTE OF EVERY FUCKING DAY I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU CAUSE I LOVE ALEX , I LOVED YOU "i said starting to let my tears flow "BUT WE NEEDED THE MONEY so i worked for...us "

i said lowering my voice " so we could have a better future but the difference between you and i Alex is that i stayed faithful ".

as my last words registered to her she broke down " goodbye Alex " i said as i walked over and kissed to top of her head before walking out the door and never looking back .

it was clear that Alex and i weren't going to work but the question is now where do i go from here?

Catherine POV :

Well my first day back to work certainly kept me busy with the criminals of new York not taking a break like i did I was welcomed back by a not so chirpy Joe " CHANDLER DESK " his voice sliced through my brain like a knife through butter I tried to fight him but the vein that was starting to bulge its way through his neck it was obvious that I was not going to win that battle. as the clock struck 2 and the paper pile on my desk didn't seem to moving and my current best-friend is 'temple run' as seen as her human best-friend was out on a case my mind began to wonder to of coarse the one and only doctor Keller i didn't really take any notice but now that I had gotten a little alone time with him he was a really handsome guy with his chizzled jaw line that had the perfect amount of stubble all along his jaw line and in a goatee shape And he had the most beautiful deep Brown eyes that would make u feel like u had died and gone to heaven whenever u were looking in them.

suddenly i was brought out of my thoughts by an opposite to Joe unusually chirpy Tess " your back " she said giving me a hug "how have you been"

"I've been fine how about miss chirpy " i said my curiosity taking over

"wonderful " she replied the smile on her face getting wider as she sat at her desk opposite mine

"spill " i said leaning back in my chair and folding my arms across my chest

"i whatever do you mean " she said in a childish tone and we both let out a laugh

"OK fine ... i met someone" Tess said the smile on her face remaining intact

"what! who! when?and why am i only being told about this now " i said not believing she hadn't told me sooner

"cat calm down i met him two weeks ago and his names JT " she replied "and i didn't tell you because i don't no you've been dealing with alot and i didn't want to bother you with my crap " she said giving me a look of sympathy

"Tess..." i said trying to gather my thoughts " you can talk to me OK ...wherever...whenever..your my best friend and if your excited about this guy then i want to be excited about him too"

"slow down there now miss chandler" Tess said giving me a funny look " you can be excited for me hands off " she said and we both let out a laugh

"i missed you" she said giving me a soft smile " I've missed you too Tess" i replied then looking back at they paper work on my desk

" you know...there a club opening on tomorrow night you should come and i could introduce you to JT "

"Tess i don't no..."

"come on cat please " she said giving me her best puppy dog eyes "pleassssssse"

"alright alright fine i'll go " i said knowing i had lost the fight

" great i'll pick you up at 9 and we cant meet JT at the club " she said with a smirk covering her face

"great" i replied leaving out sigh .

~ 48 hours later ~

the last two days actually went really quickly and its now Saturday night and i have just finished getting ready to go to that club opening Tess roped me into and I've been so busy that i forgot my birthdays in 2 weeks god i cant believe i'm turning 29 !

i heard a knock on the font door and swung it open " just give me two seconds " i said to tess before rushing back to the bathroom and grabbing a pair of dangly earrings to go with the outfit i was wearing which was a dark purple dress that was fitted down to my waist and then flowed down to just a few inches above my knees which had spaghetti straps which i paired with my black leather jacket and a pair of black louboutin heels to pull the outfit together " so this JT guy whats he like " i shouted to her as she waited by the front door " you'll see " was the only replie i got back " by the way cat JT is bringing one of his friends and i though maybe the two off you..." "TESS" i said walking back up towards the kitchen " no,you are not setting me up on some blind date forget it " i said give her an angry expression " OK fine but will you at least promise that you'll be open minded about this guy please " i looked at Tess who i new was just trying to help " whatever " i replied rolling my eyes and we left for the club .

as we made our way to the new night club known as 'the chimera'the line to get in lead all the way down the street

and as the doors open people began to flood in .as the line moved forward and me and tess waited to get i saw

Vincent from the corner of my eye and he was standing next to a guy who was a little shorter than him , slightly chubby and wore glasses i tried my best to not eye contact with him but he had seen me and was staring back at me with a smile covering his face i returned the smile and i could slowly feel my self control slipping away when i saw that he was wearing a dark pair of jeans , and a dark t-shirt that showed off his very muscular ,toned body off with perfectly with every move he looked extremely sexy.

as i turned back to tess who was still blabbing about this JT guy i heard a slurred voice shout from behind me

"heeeeey sweet cheeks w-wanna dance" the guy who was completely steamed said as he tried to wrap his arms around my waist but i quickly pulled away

"no, i think im gonna pass " i replied hoping he would just move on but off coarse he didnt

"awwww c-come on honeeeey a l-little dance isn't going to hurt " he said getting a little grabby

"no" i said in an aggravated tone as i lifted my hands up and forcefully pushed him away but he kept coming back

"dude this isnt a petting zoo " Tess chimed in and he back off a little " its OK Tess " knowing it was nothing i couldn't handle as i looked back at the guy who could barely stand straight i glanced over his right shoulder and noticed Vincent coming closer he shoved past the drunk guy and threw his arm around my shoulders and gave me a peck on the cheek

"hey babe sorry i'm late traffic was a bitch " he said earning a confused look from me until i realized what he was

doing and followed his lead " no problem" i said as i wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into the left side of his chest causing a smirk to cover his face meanwhile the drunk guy just scoffed and walked off . as i brought my hands back down to side i looked up into his deep brown eyes

" thank you " i said trying to get my heartbeat back to normal and i'm not this way because of the drunk guy but the

fact that i was so close to him then i looked around and noticed Tess was gone " wheres Tess " i looked around and the line to get into the club was gone

"i'm guessing in the club " he said with a smile covering " shall we " he said pointing towards the entrance " sure " i said returning his smile

and with that Vincent placed his hand on the small cathrines back leading her into the club !

as we made our way into the club i didn't even make it to the bar when Tess ran towards me grabbing my arm " come on loser lets dance " she said pulling me towards the dance floor i looked back to Vincent who was just smiling and said " go" as she continued to drag me onto the dance floor , i returned his smile and mouthed "beer" to him before turning to go with her .

as i made it onto the dance floor i was dancing beside Tess moving my hips back and fourth . i couldn't help the smirk that covered my lips when i brushed away a strand of hair from my face and looked over to see Vincent licking

his lips as he stared over at me . before i could even react Tess had left my side and ran over grabbing Vincent and another who i'm guessing was JT well it matched the description she gave me in the car on the way here and pulled them out to we were. Tess grabbed JT and started to dance with him .

Vincent took me by surprise when he my hand and rolled me into his chest a giggle escaped my mouth when he snaked his arms around my waist and tarted to whisper in my ear " you look incredible " he speak in his deep , seductive voice that always drove me wild and caused my cheeks to burn red

"thank you , your so bad yourself " i replied noteing his attire that showed off his toned muscular figure and cute butt very nicely "i do my best " she said showing of his cute dimples.

as we continued to dance for several more hours lets just say me and Vincent got close and it started to get pretty hot in there . Tess was with JT having a make out session in the corner of the club so it was mostly just me and Vincent the whole time which i have no complaints about. as the clock hit 1:30am and the song that was playing ended Vincent bent his head lower and whispered in my ear " you wanna go get some air " which caused my heart to start beating quicker " "sure,let me just go tell Tess i'll meet you by the door "i said as he released me from his hold that i missed the minute i walked away to find Tess.

as i scanned the club for Tess i finally found her at the opposite side of the dance floor still being pretty close with JT .as i walked closer to them i cleared my throat to try and get her attention and third time lucky she noticed i was standing there

"h-heeeeeey cat " she slurred i'm pretty sure the ten shots she had earlier were starting to have an affect her

" hey i replied as JT tried to keep her from falling over " me and Vincent are gonna go get some air " i told her then she suddenly wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug

"i l-love you,you n-no t-that "she slurred ,i just smiled and said "i love you too Tess " as she released her grip

from around me and clinged onto JT again. .as i turned around and started to walk back towards Vincent who was standing by the door with his hands stuffed inside his jean pockets .i was a couple of centimeters away from Vincent when i heard tesses voice shout from across the club

"caaaaaaaaat"

i looked back to see a smirk on her face "DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION "she shouted over the crowd , i just stood there with my eyes widened and jaw dropped "TESS" i shouted back to her and she just started to laugh hysterically .never let Tess drink again! i made a mental note .when i finally reached Vincent i'm pretty sure he had heard what she said cause his face was as red as mine but a cheeky grin too "i'm sorry about her " i tried to apologize but he just brushed it off

" its fine really ,you ready to go " he said webbing our fingers together "yeah " i replied and we exited the club"

we made our way a couple blocks up the street to a 24 hour diner . as we went into the nice toasty diner we sat in one of the booths facing opposite each other "soo hows Alex " i spoke trying to break the silence " actually we ah...we broke he" said with a defeated look on his face" Vincent i-i'm so sorry" i said placing my hands on his that were resting on the table " its OK " he replied anger creeping up in his voice " the other guys welcomed to her " she cheated on him? i though to myself .as he was looking down the table i got out off my seat and sat in beside him placing my hand under his jaw lifting his head so he would have to look at me

"Vincent...will you tell me what happened ..please ?"

he sat back in the seat i think think contemplating what he should do so i webbed our fingers again and looked at him " please i wanna help you get through this "with that he gave me a smile smile and just said "OK" and began to explain what he told me what had gone on between him and Alex i almost couldn't believe my ears Alex had cheated on Vincent ! and now she was pregnant with another mans baby ! it was just unbelievable

" Vincent i-i don't know what

to say " was all i could get out " that's what i said too " he said as he brushed his thumb across the top of my hand as he continued

"we'd known each other since we were children and have been dating for five years ,i-i don't know why she would do this to me "as i looked back up at him i could see a few tears streaming down his cheeks so i lifted my hand and brushed them away with my thumb

"Vincent " i whispered and wrapped my arms around him holding him tightly in my embrace as i pulled away i lent my forehead on his " thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that "

"no thank you" he said kinda catching me off guard

"for what" i asked " existing " he said and a weak smile covered his lips

holding onto his hand i lent my head on his shoulder and with a tired laugh replied "no problem",

~ 2 weeks later ~

Cathrines POV

since that night Vincent had been dropping in and out but tonight i could actually spend some quality time with him just the two of us because tonight we were gonna have a movie night and i could feel my stomach fill with butterflys just thinking about him and todays my birthday too so who knows where things will go .as the clock hit 7:40 oh my god Vincent would be here in 20 minutes i ran to the bathroom and took a shower then changed into my favorite light blue shorts and a white tank top it was casual but i walked back up towards the kitchen i saw my phone vibrate on the kitchen counter when i picked it up i couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips when i saw it was a text from Vincent

_be there in 5_

_hope you like Chinese _

_v._

after i read the message i placed my phone back on the counter i heard a knock at the door "that was quick" i thought as i walked towards the the door .when i swung it open my smile was met by someone who definitely wasn't Vincent

"Evan...hey "i exhaled

Evan was my ex who never really accepted the fact that they weren't together anymore even though we broke up months ago .

"whats up " i exclaimed

" hey cat ... look i came here for one reason " he paused before continuing " i think we should get back together" he said receiving a glare from me as i could smell alcohol off his breath " Evan we've talked about this i don't want to get back together "i said with a stern look

"please cat i miss you just give me one more chance " he pleaded and while saying it he managed to get a tight grip around my waist catching me off guard

"NO Evan "i said trying to push out of his possessive hold

"cat"

"Evan " i nearly shouted "i'm only gonna tell you this once get your hands off of me" as i started to get impatient i suddenly heard a deep voice come from Evans left

"you heard her" Vincent said standing in an intimidating stance with a look in his eyes i had never seen before "Vincent its OK i said to him before directing my attention back to Evan who started to laugh lightly

"is this him " Evan said with a grin starting to forming on his face while releasing the grip he had around my waist " is this my replacement "he sniggered while looking Vincent up and down

"you know what your welcomed to her " Evan spat out as he shoved past Vincent

god i hope he goes back into the hole he crawled out of , i thought while releasing a sigh

"are you OK?" Vincent looked at me with concern clear on his face

"yeah nothing i cant handle " i said trying to form a slight smile on my face " come in " i said trying to change the subject .as Vincent walked in he placed the food on the table he turned to look at me again "who was that?" he asked seeing i was still fidgeting "oh just an obnoxious ex , you know how they can be he just wont let go " i said standing by my fridge facing about a meter away from him

"i think i'd be the same if you were mine " he said making my cheeks burn redder than the sun

"that smells great " i said re-directing our focus to the bag of food on the table Vincent momentarily glanced at the bag before back to me "i'll just go grab us some plates " i said giving him a soft smile .

~ A FEW HOURS LATER ~

a few hours have past and now me and Vincent are on opposite sides of the couch watching the end of the best movie ever 'Avengers Assemble' which i used to think was such a nerdy thing but it turns out allot of people think super heroes are cool .throughout the movie we both constantly stole glances of each other .as the movie ended i noticed our empty beer bottles on the coffee table "another" i said as i grabbed the two bottles off the table " sure " he replied showing off his cute dimples "okay, i'll be right back" i said before getting up and walking towards the kitchen as i grabbed two more beers from the fridge i placed them on the counter and went to grab the bottle opener when i suddenly felt a hot breath on my neck i stood completely still with my eyes tightly shut

"i would never let you go" he whispered into my ear sending a chill down my spine .

Vincent placed his hands on my waist with a tight grip and in one swift move we were facing eachother as we locked eyes i saw his darken with lust .i yelped and let out a slight giggle when i felt vincents strongs hands grip under my thighs and lift me onto the counter top .i wrapped mylegs firmly around his waiste and placed my hands behind his neck running my fingers through his short locks as he wrapped his hands firmly around my waiste pulling my body closer to his

he was so close i could

feel his breath on my lips


	4. The aftermath

**Thank you everybody so much for the AWSOME reviews and to everyone followed and favourited my story I appreciate it so much this is chapter 4 : the aftermath and as I always I hope you like it and please review xx**

~ previously ~

_He was so close I could _

_Feel his breath on my lips _

~**present**~

**cathrines POV**

As our eyes locked again he brushed his lips off mine giving me a slow , sweet kiss a minute later he pulled away, I could see his mouth open to say something but instead he just let out a sigh

"What?" I asked as I placed my index finger under his chin and lifted his head up so he would have to look at me but when our eyes met I wasn't sure what I was seeing

"Catherine I know we haven't known each other for that long and I can't explain it but there's this pull" he paused but hesitantly continued "I - I feel very protective of you am I crazy"

I let a small smile curve my mouth and saw his expression soften I brushed our lips together again and pulled away staring deep into his eyes"Vincent your not crazy you are the most caring, sweet and selfless person I have ever met , if not for you I wouldn't be here right now and I don't know how I will ever repay you for what you did" I looked away trying to fight back the tears pearcing my eyes.

Hey , you just being is more then enough" his words floated like clouds as he gently cupped my face.

I leaned my Cheek into his hand and kissed his palm as I looked up and caught his gaze again he brushed away the few tears that had ran down my face with his thumb and pressed his lips to mine.

What started off as a slow, soft kiss quickly escalated and became fiery and our tongues fought and hands explored each other's bodies. The grip my legs had around his waist become tighter pulling him closer to me as my hands pulled and tugged on his hair, I could feel his hand make its way under and up my top cupping my breast as his other one wrapped firmly around my waist . My back arched And head rolled as he trailed hot wet kisses down my neck and like he could read my mind he threw me over his shoulder and made his way to the bedroom.

He laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me pulling my tank over my head and throwing it to the floor so all that was covering my top half was my red lace bra. As we continued to kiss and moan into each other mouths I pulled his t-shirt over his head revealing his very impressive torso.

Things were getting very heated and it was evident how much Vincent wanted Exactly the same thing I did as I could feel the bulge forming In his jeans that was now rubbing off my thigh. As things continued to get hot and heavy I started to feel something

"Vincent..." I said breathlessly as he continued to trail wet kisses down my neck

"Vincent" I repeated with more persistence and he lifted his head and moved up a bit so he was directly above me

"yessss" he replied extending the s before quickly kissing the top of my nose and nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck

I let out a slight giggle then tried to be as serious as I could "your vibrating"With the next look I got from him I think he thought I was trying to be dirty because a devilish grin covered his lips and he began to kiss my neck again.

"Vincent ... I-I'm being serious" I protested and lightly pressed my hands against his chest pushing him away which left a very cute pout on his face so I reached down and put my hand into his left pocket and pulled out what felt like a phone and place it in between both our face to see what it was.

"Shit" he breath out before grabbing it out of my hand and rolling onto his back beside me

He turned his face to the side so we were looking at each other "I'm sorry it's the hospital I'm on call" he said disappointedly before getting off the bed and began to search for his shirt.

"No , it's ok I completely understand" I replied quickly trying to mask my own disappointment but I guess like glass he could see right threw me cause when he put his shirt back on he climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me " I'm sorry that I have to go but I promise that I will make it up to you " I could see that he was just as annoyed for us being interrupted as Much as I was so I just threw him a smile and gave him a peck on the lips "go, honestly it's fine , I'll see tomorrow"

"Of coarse" he replied before hopping off the bed and making his way to the Hall "Catherine" he spoke with his deep undeniably attractive voice as he stood in the doorway My head popped up "happy birthday"he said as a contagious smile beamed across his face. I blew him a kiss and before I new it he was gone

Dear god what is This guy doing to me? Was the last thought To crosse my mind before sleep took over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Vincent's POV **

As the hours past everyone was rushed off there feet as casualties were constantly being brought in which was the result of A collision between a truck and a street full of civilians and in all my years of being a doctor I had never seen something like what I have today it was indescribable but I have no choice but to keep it together along with the rest of the residents here as we tried to contain the situation.

Since I left cats last night at around 1am and arrived at the hospital I've been working for 11 hours straight but now it seems that things were calming down so I decided to take a few I exited the hospital doors and stood leaning up against the wall I took a few deep breaths running my fingers through my hair when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket so I pressed the green button and rose it to ear

V : "Hello?"

C : "Hey Vincent ,it's Catherine"

V : "Hey cat is everything alright?"

C : "yeah , I was just calling because I saw what happened on the news is everybody ok"

V : "well so far all Who were involved are still alive , there are a few people who are still in serious conditions but there injuries aren't life threatening but the next few hours will be critical but all in all this situation could've turned out a whole lot worse."

C : "good I'm glad to hear there all still alive...uhum... How are you? this must be very stressful on all the doctors and nurses I mean I couldn't even imagin.

" V : "thank you , i appreciate your concern and me along with the rest of the staff are doing as well as could be expected but I feel better now that I've heard your voice"

C : "no problem ... Uhum ... I was wondering if you would like to come over to mine at say 8pm.i thought maybe we could have dinner , a glass of wine , pick up where we left off"

I left out a slight chuckle before replying " you know that sounds perfect , do you need me to bring anything?"

C : "no thats ok , so I'll see you at 8"

" yeah ,see you then" I replied before we said our respective goodbyes and hung up the phone "Keller", I heard a voice shout from behind me and when I turned around I saw it was "my office"

"Be right there sir" I replied as I made my way back in through the hospital entrance.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Catharine's POV**

"Everything had to be perfect!" Thats what I kept telling myself , Vincent would be here a couple of hours for our 'date' and everything needs to go off without a hitch.

I stood In front of the mirror in my bathroom and stared at my reflection, I closed my eyes and it was like I could still feel his breath on my neck and his hands all over my body , by breath hitched just thinking about it.

When i opened my eyes I left out a long sigh , what am I gonna wear?what am I gonna cook?well it Seems like my hands had already dialled the phone before my brain could register what was going on 'Great!'

Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing , when I pulled it out the caller ID read tess.

"Hey tess , what's up?"

T : "nothing just calling to chat , you sound different " C : " different?"

T : "yeah you almost sound giddy , is there something you need to tell me?" C : "nope , what would I have to tell you"

T : "have you met someone?"

'Dammit'i can't hide anything from this woman

T : "you have , haven't you oh my my god SPILL ! What's does he look like? where does he work ? Do I know him?..."

C : "Jesus tess slow down , first of all he works at the hospital he's a doctor ,second I'm not sure if you know him he was the guy that came with JT the night we went to that club opening like two weeks ago!"

T : " wait ... Vincent ... Your screwing VINCENT"

C : "tess tone it down I'm not screwing Vincent !" Well not yet I thought to myself as a cheeky grin covered my face

T : "yeah...rite" she replied and I could hear the tone of sarcasm in her tone

C : "ok tess well as much as I would love to stay and chat all day , I've got things to do... So I'll call you later "

T : "wait cat ... Catherine Elizabeth chandler do not hang up on me"

"Bye tess" was the last thing I yelled down the line before hanging up the phone.

Well I better get to work !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before I new it , it was 7:55pm and I was standing in front of the mirror giving my outfit one last look over.

I decided to go with a black fitted skirt that stopped a few inches above my knees ,a dark blue sleeveless blouse which showed off the perfect amount of cleavage , black wedges and a small pair of diamond earrings , I let my hair flow down my back with light curls running through it and light makeup with red lips.

since there is a high possibility that Vincent wont be going home tonight I made sure to wear something a little spicy underneath too so I went with a black lace bra and matching thong which I hope will disappear a short time after he arrives.

An with that final look over I nod my head in approval and made my way back out towards the kitchen. as I was about a meter away from the door I heard a knock. I sped over so quick I nearly fell out of my shoes and swung it open

"Vincent...come in" I said feeling those butterflies resurface again He walked in ,stopped in front of the island and turned around to face me

"Hey Catherine... Ah these are for you". He replied Handing me the most gorgeous bouquet of red roses i had ever seen.

I smiled at him taking the flowers from his hands and closed the gap between us brushing our lips together

"thank you Vincent there beautiful"

He smiled back at me but is soon disappeared

"Hey, is everything ok" I asked worriedly placing the flowers on the counter

"Ah...listen Catherine we need to talk "I nod my head and he grabbed my hand leading us over to the couch , we sat down facing each other and I could my heart pounding against my rib cage.

"Ok , so what's it you wanna talk about"I asked hoping It wasn't anything major.

He took a deep breath in and began "ok am ... Today the doctor who had trained me when I was first an intern at the hospital offered me an opportunity"

"Oooook" I said cautiously

"He asked me ... If - if I would accompany him along with a couple of other doctors ... Overseas as you probably already know there are soldiers fighting a war that's going on in Afghanistan and there low on veterans for the injured"he paused waiting for my response but I honestly didn't know what to say so I just sucked in a breath and tried to find words

"I haven't decided whether I'm going or not " he quickly squeezed in noticing my loss for words

"Am w-when are you suppose to be leaving?"

He looked down towards the ground "if I agree to go then ...tomorrow night"

"Wow" I sighed rising to my Feet "that is ... Short notice" suddenly my emotions were all over the place so walked towards the kitchen trying to create some space between us , but as soon as I walked away he was on my heels.

"How long" I asked trying to mask my tears

"He didn't give me any specifics but said it could take anything up to ... Up to six months if not more"

At that it was like I could feel my heart being ripped out of my chest and pulled apart piece by piece I was so sad and hurt and angry that before my brain had registered what my mouth was saying it was too late

"Vincent I think you should go" I said as I turned around to face him

His head popped up "what?" He replied with a look of shock covering his face

"Too Afghanistan , I - I think you should go " I said fighting back the tears that were threatening my eyes

He just stared at me through the dimmed lighting in my apartment

"Catherine I - I don't wanna break your heart"

"Vincent... The only thing that would break my heart is if .. If I held you back" I muttered feeling the tears stream down my face

He walked towards me closing the gap and pulled me into his embrace wrapping his arms around my small frame and whispered into my ear "Catherine I don't know what to do now" he lifted his head and looked into my eyes wiping away my tears with his thumb "because I'm falling for you " he stated before brushing our lips together

And then for some reason I decide to follow my head instead of my heart , I lifted my hands and lightly pressed them again his chest pushing him away I took a few steps back out of his reach and wrapped my arms around myself

"Vincent , you should ...you should go" I said in slightly cold manner trying to avoid his gaze but it was inevitable and when I did look up I was met by his watery eyes

"Catherine ,Please don't do this"

"Just go , please don't make this any than it has to be" I said as I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears

But when I opened them again he was gone.

Xxxxxxx

~ **18** **months** **later** ~

**Cathrines POV **

"Tess , Tess i will call you back later" I hurriedly muttered down the line before Hanging up the phone as I tried to concentrate on watching my step as I walked towards the gym that was about a block away from my apartment wearing my black 3/4 length workout pants , a blue t- shirt , trainers and my hair was up in a messy bun I was ready to blow off some steam.

When I reached the entrance I pushed the door open and was met by the usual overly flirtatious gym employee Patrick "hey cat" he said with a stupid grin on his face and I could practically feel him undressing me with his eyes "hey Patrick" I replied in a dry tone.

I walked past him as quickly as I could and made my way over to a tall black punching bag that had my name written all over it.

I bent down and placed my water next to me as I grabbed the boxing gloves and jammed my hands into them before putting my earphones in and started to beat the crap out of my stress reliever.

It has been 18 months , 4 days and 10 hours since Vincent walked out of my life , well I can't really say walked considering I practically kicked him with not replying to any of his calls or text , I-I just couldn't handle it ...it was like when he left my apartment that night , a piece of my heart left with him and I hate him for making me feel This way , I hate the fact that I cared about him so much , and I hate the fact that I still do, I wished everyday after he left that I had stopped him an told him that I was falling for him too and that I wanted him to stay ... To stay with me. and I wished I would've called him and not just completely shut him out of my life like the way I did but it's too late... It's clearly too late he's gone .. And I have no idea when or if he's coming back.

I had now moved on from the punching bag which I had hit so hard my knuckles had started to hurt and was now on the treadmill and clearly not paying enough attention as I lost my footing and hit my head prity hard on the side of the machine. My vision was blurry but I heard a woman shout out "help , is anybody a doctor "suddenly I saw a tall figure tower over me and lift me into there arms bridal style ,but something about these arms felt very familiar so I tried to lift my head up to see there face and what I saw made me gasp ,

"Vincent ..." I whispered before everything went dark.

**Sooo good/bad please leave a review letting me no wat you thought of it**

**until next time **

**new writer x**


	5. Past present future

**Thank you everybody so much for your reviews I love to know that people like my story I decided to upload this chapter earlier than usual because I have been working on another a/u batb fan fic that I would like to release within the next week so I want my focus to be just giving that story a solid base :) here is chapter 5 : past/present/future which will contain what has happened within there 18 months apart and as always I hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

**Catherine's POV **

"Uhhh" I moaned as I woke to a hard pounding in my head ,i didn't open my eyes as I tried to sit up but then a strong pair of hands gripped my shoulders gently pushing me back down

"Catherine you need to stay laying down , you had a hard fall" a male voice said then suddenly it all came flooding back, I sprung up in my seat and a rush of blood went to my brain causing another moan to escape my mouth , stupid machine! I muttered under my I tried to stop the room from spinning I pressed my hand to my forehead.I turned my body to the left and Placed My feet on the ground as I crouched over still keeping my eyes sealed scared of the terrifying reality that would lie ahead if what I saw was real and not just the result of my concussion.I took a deep breath in, placed my hands at either side of me gripping the bench for support and took the leap I opened my eyes to see HIM, he was on one knee in front of me with an Ice pack in his hand and a look Of concern on his face

" Vincent..." Was The only word my hitched breath could release

**~ 30 minutes earlier ~**

**Vincent POV :**

I Landed at the airport a couple of hours ago and the only thought going through my mind is 'Catherine' what am I gonna say to her ?when I had to make the decision whether or not to go to Afghanistan It was really short notice like come on 24 hours to make a life changing decision and just when me and Catherine were going to take our relationship to the next level 'talk about bad timing!'i really hated the way we left things and I understand why she would be upset but she just completely shut me out , I called her everyday for two months after I left and never got a reply and the night before I was scheduled to leave I practically poured my heart out telling her I was falling for her and she kicked me out, maybe I was misreading our relationship but I guess I'll never know now

My thoughts were interrupted as JT and his bride to be Tess walked into my hotel room "dude , welcome home" he said pulling me in for a hug

"Thanks man it's good to me back" I replied as he released me and then it was tesses turn wrapping her arms around me

"Yes thank you for coming home because my fiancé hasn't stopped saying how much he's missed you since you left" Tess stated letting go of me and wrapping her arm around JT's

I let out a laugh and looked at JT "I missed you too buddy"

"Sooo just out of curiosity ... How long are you staying for?" He asked in a questionable tone

"Well definitely until Sunday maybe longer "I said releasing a sigh

"So your going back?"he stated in a slightly sad tone

"Look man I don't no , there's nothing keeping me here anymore" I replied at the same time tesses phone rang and she reached into her pocket "sorry guys I have to take this" she said before walking out into the hall

"Dude I didn't want to make things uncomfortable for you so I didn't ask In front of Tess but what happened in Afghanistan?" He asked as I saw him eyeing the scar I had on the right side of my face "it's a long story besides we're not here to talk about me we're here to talk about you" I said trying to change the subject

"Ok" he replied with a look of scepticism

"So ..you actually did it ,you proposed to Tess , congrats man I couldn't be happier for the two of you" I relied giving him another manly hug

"Yep" he replied sucking in a breath through his teeth

Just as I was about to speak Tess walked back into the room and we both looked in her direction "that was the hotel double checking for the rehearsal dinner tonight"she stated before adding

"And I still have to call cat..."I think Tess noticed my facial expression change When she mentioned her name because she added

"You should go see her, ever since you left she hasn't been the same ,Vincent ...it's like shes built these Walls around her heart and I'm not sure if they can be broke through"

Hearing those words broke my heart, did I do that? Am I the cause of cat having to be so guarded

I let out a sigh and sat at the bottom of the bed "Tess ... I think I'm the last person Catherine would want to see... I hurt her"and she hurt me'I added in my head

"please Vincent I love the both of you and I just want the two of you to be as happy as JT and I are" she looked at me with pleading eyes

"Ok I'll go see her" I said as I felt my heart rate increase

"Great"she added"well no Time like the present" she said catching me off guard "what?" I sputtered out

"Well ,yeah why not"she said tugging on JT's arm "me and JT were just leaving anyway we have to go and check with the wedding registry and the sooner you and cat get to talk the better , clear the air"

I looked at her realising she was right

"Oh And don't forget the rehearsal dinner tonight 8 o'clock don't be be late" she added as she practically pushed JT out the door " well if I am you know I'm just two floors above the reception" I said reciprocating her smile and wondering if staying At the same hotel as the wedding was being held at was the best option.

10 minutes later I found myself driving And cats apartment was in sight I felt my heart start to pound and my palms sweating. As it came nearer I saw HER she was walking away from her apartment up the street , I didn't know what to do so I just reacted I lift my hand to the side of my face so she wouldn't see me and parked a little further up the street. I got out and saw she was on the phone I wasn't sure why to do so I did the first thing that popped into my head and followed her . As I walked behind her keeping a wide enough distance between us so that if she were to look back I could quickly duck so she wouldn't see me. I saw her put her phone back into her pocket and go through the entrance of a gym I stopped in my tracks contemplating what to do and before I new It I was pulling the entrance door open and walking inside . I walked towards the front desk and saw a guy with the gyms slogan on his shirt and looking at a clip board so I guessed he was an employee

"Hi" I said as I approached him

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Catherine chandler is" he furrowed his eye brow And just as he was about to answer I heard a woman shout

"help, is anybody a doctor"

I rushed over to her to see what was wrong and noticed she was kneeled beside a woman barely conscious as I got closer I realised the woman that was lying on the ground was Catherine. my heart stopped , I knelt beside her and lifted her Into my arms as I stood there holding her close my chest I scanned the room for something I could lay her down on and spotted a bench as I walked towards it I heard her whisper

"Vincent..." before she fell unconscious

"It's ok Catherine, I'm here stay with me" I whispered back and suddenly got a feeling of Déjà vu. I Placed her down on the bench and the woman who had called for help was close behind me

"What happened?" I asked checking Catherine for any other injuries

"I was walking towards the reception and heard a loud bang , I turned around and saw her lying on the ground" she said In a shaky tone

"She's going to be ok" I reassured after I had examined cat an noticed there was a small bump on the side of her head and she had a slight concussion but other than that she was fine and the woman released a sigh

Then I asked her a favour "Will you go to the front desk and ask the guy if he could get me an ice pack" she nod her head and started to make her way towards him.

As I turned my attention back to Catherine she was a little pale but even at that she more beautiful then I remember I placed my palm on the side of her face and caressed her cheek "I'm so sorry Catherine, please forgive me"

I apologised as I looked down at her with tears pricking at my eyes "it only hit me when I saw you on the street today that I'm in love with you, I will be first and foremost your friend and if that's all we'll ever be then fine but I promise that I will never hurt you again" I wiped away the few tears that escaped my eyes when I saw the woman return with the ice pack and handed it to me she departed leaving me with Catherine alone as I placed the ice pack to her forehead she moaned and tried to sit up but I put my hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her back

"Catherine you need to stay laying down , you had a hard fall"

suddenly I saw her body tense up an she sprung up on the seat causing me to fall back a little. As she moved her body placing her feet on the ground she crouched over with her hand against her head I got down on one knee In front of her and put my right arm across my thigh with the ice pack in hand as my left one was down by my side

About a minute later she put her hands down to her side griping the bench she lifted her head up and opened her eyes which Locked with mine

"Vincent..."

**~present~**

**Catherine's POV **

Say something , anything I shouted to myself in my head as we just stared at each other

"Wa-what are you doing here" I muttered trying to fight the urge of placing my hand on his cheek an tracing his scar , from wrapping my arms around him and telling him that I had missed him so much but I wouldn't show such vulnerability so I turned my face away breaking eye contact

"Oh... Rite" he said standing up and and leaning his back up against one of the machines in front of me

"I was on my way to your apartment to talk to you but then I saw you walking into the gym so I decided to..."

"To follow me..." I Asked raising my right eyebrow

"No..well yeah I wasn't intending on following you but i wanted to talk before the rehearsal dinner tonight"He stated nervously

"Ok so what did you want to talk about..." I asked then grasped my head with my hand as the pain resurfaced again

He noticed my discomfort and reached out his hand offering me the ice pack "here this'll help"

I took it from his hand and placed it to the bump on my head "thanks" I said dryly

"Look Catherine I know we have a lot to talk about "

I let out a sad laugh and nod my head "no kidding"

"Well I was hoping for tomorrow we could maybe...try to be friends , I no we have a lot to talk about and that it's going to take a lot of work to fix our..."

"Fix our what?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed

"Our friendship"he said releasing a sigh

"Vincent...we don't have a friendship we don't have anything"I said coldly avoiding his gaze "but your right.. For the dinner tonight and the wedding tomorrow we should put our difference a side and be there for JT and Tess on there big day .. I will agree with you on that"

I looked up into his eyes and saw pain I wasn't intentionally trying to hurt him but I can't get close to him again not with the way things ended and right now he probably hates me but that's just something that I'm gonna have to deal with. I worked so hard on building this wall so no one could ever hurt me like he did and right now it's standing strong

"Catherine... I get that you feel hurt but I'm not the only one in the wrong here" he said and I could sense that he was getting a little pissed

"Why did I do?"I protested with anger running through my vanes

"The night before I left when we were suppose to have dinner at your place I TOLD YOU that I hadn't made up my mind ,then I practically POURED my heart out telling you that I was falling in LOVE with you and you pushed me away...you closed yourself off and you chose to kick me out" he replied yelling some parts at me

"And then you didn't answer any of my calls or text , I CALLED YOU EVERYDAY FOR TWO FUCKING MONTHS CATHRINE WHY DID YOU JUST SHUT ME OUT?"

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE EASIER"I shouted back at him "EVER SINCE I MET YOU I'VE BEEN LEANING ON YOU FOR SUPPORT AND THEN YOU WERE GONE!"I shouted as I walked towards him and started to pound my fist again his chest "YOU LEFT YOU SON ...OF ...A ...BITCH"I yelled as I continued hitting his chest with my fist the first blow I gave him knocked him back a little but he stayed in place and didn't restraint my punches

As my fist got tired of hitting him I let them drop to my side I didn't realise how close we were until I looked up and our lips were mere inches apart and our chest were heaving in deep breaths.

Suddenly I heard someone clear there throat and both me and Vincent's heads popped up and looked to the left to see Tess standing there with her arms folded across her chest

"Tess" I squeaked out before looking back at Vincent then walking away to wrap my arms around my best friend

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be with JT" I asked releasing her from my embrace

"Well ...Vincent called me saying you needed my help, but from what I saw you were handling things pretty good on your own" she looked at me with a smirk and I couldn't help the flush of pink that covered my cheeks

I stood beside Tess and looked back at Vincent "thank you for your help today"he nod his head and I mouth him 'goodbye' before pulling Tess out of the room an towards the exit

As we made our way back down the street and towards my apartment I could feel Tesses eyes burning a whole in the side of my head

"What?" I asked bluntly

"What! Are you kidding me cat"

I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at her

"Seriously cat the amount of sexual tension between you and Vincent is crazy !"

I lightly laughed leaving out a sigh

"Tess it doesn't matter how much tension there is between us I can't get close to him not again , not after last time, believe me Tess I am not riding that ride any time soon!"

She just scoffed and said "we'll see Before we entered my apartment building

**~ a couple of hours later ~**

The time has come for the rehearsal dinner and for some reason I'm finding it harder than usual to keep my emotions in check

Tess and JT had decided that it would be best if the wedding party who were attending the rehearsal dinner stay in the hotel tonight so they booked two luxury suits on the third floor, one for Tess and her bridesmaids and one for JT and his groomsmen which quiet frankly I was really happy about because I couldn't deal with going home and Tess were the last ones to finish getting ready as the rest of the bridal party waited she managed to fit in teasing me

As I bent over placing my black louboutine heels on my feet that matched my knee length red dress that hugged all my curves and showed off the just the right amount cleavage perfectly Tess whistled and let out a laugh

"What?" I said lightly laughing

"Nothing it's just I really like your dress"and I bet I won't be the only one'She muttered under her breath but loud enough that I could hear

"And what is that suppose to mean" I asked raising an eye brow

"well it's just that I haven't seen you wear that dress since ... Well since Vincent left"

I heard her words and thought back .. She was right

"So...I also haven't attended a wedding in that long too so I had no reason to wear" I said brushing it off like it was nothing

She just rolled her eyes so I changed the subject "are you nearly ready?"i asked as I just finished putting one last curl in my hair and let it flow down my back

"Yeah" she replied grabbing her purse "let's go"

As the whole bridal party entered the elevator we went down to the lobby

I stood opposite to Tess who had her back to the wall as we waited for the manager of the hotel to lead us into the room where the ceremony would be held

I could feel a pair of eyes on me but I had a pretty good idea of who they belonged too so I just kept my focus fixated on Tess as we were led into the ceremony room and my jaw drop

"Tess..this is .. Beyond incredible" I said taking in my surroundings and she looked at me with the widest smile I had ever seen

"I no" she said giddy as she pulled me up the aisle. I looked around at the breath taking views, as you walked in the door there was a beautiful cream aisle going up the centre of the room that led up to an arch of white roses and behind it was a window that covered the whole back wall from top to bottom that showed of the the new York skyline and now that it was dark there was just twinkly lights showing off the city below there were chairs at either side of the aisle that had white lace bows tied at the back of each one and above our heads covering the whole length of the room was a lace sheath

"Ok everybody,let's get things started" the ordained minister said and we all took our positions at the the bottom of the aisle JT walked up first taking his place in front of the arch of white roses followed by his groomsmen who took there place beside him Vincent to his left then Zach beside Vincent then It was the bridesmaids turn to walk up, I went first keeping my eyes on JT , then Gabrielle then Tess I wiped away a tear that had escaped my eye as I saw how happy Tess was. Ten minutes later the practice was over.

We were then led into the dining room and all sat down about 45 minutes later after everyone was done eating and the conversation had died down people started to make speeches and I just new that I had to say something so when Zach was done, I rose from my chair and tapped my fork off my glass an as everyones focus was being redirected towards me I began

"Hi.. everyone" I said nervously

"For those of you who mighten know me my names Catherine, i am tesses work partner and proud to say best friend" I said and then looked down at Tess who had a huge smile on her face

"Tess we have been through so much together good and bad but I wouldn't want it any other way ,you are .. The most incredible woman I have ever met an I'm so happy that you have found someone to share your life with" I looked down to the floor and smiled, as I looked back up I wiped away the tears that had escaped my eyes and couldn't help but glance at Vincent who had a soft smile on his face but then I looked back out towards the people sitting at the tables in front of me

"So I'm sure everyone will join me in wishing Tess an JT a long life of health, wealth and happiness" I raised my glass up

"To Tess and JT"

"To Tess and JT" everyone cheered in unison then Tess stood up and wrapped her arms around me "I love you cat" she whispered in my ear "love you two Tess" I replied

Just as Tess pulled away I started to feel overwhelmed so I grabbed onto her arms and whispered in her ear

"Tess I'm not feeling so well"I said just wanting to get out of there and go back to the room

"Is everything" she asked in a concerned tone

"yeah I think I'm just tired, I'm gonna go back to the room and lay down"

"Ok do you want me to come with you"she asked but I immediately declined

"Absolutely not, you stay here and have fun, I'll see you in a bit"she nod her head and I swiftly walked towards the exit

As I made my way towards the elevator I released a sigh of relief

'A nice long bubble bath and bed sounds perfect just about now'

As I pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come I heard a voice shout

"Catherine..."

I turned my head to see the one person I had been trying to avoid all evening

"Vincent..."I said as he approached me

"Hi ... I ah I was just wondering if everything was ok I saw you left the dining room in a hurry"he asked concern in his voice

"Oh yeah...I ah...I was just feeling a little tired, so thought Id catch an early night" I said shrugging my shoulders

"Oh rite... Am would you mind If I walked with you" he asked

"Ah Vincent I don't think that's such a good ide..." He cut me off

"Please Catherine we don't even have to talk"I caught his gaze which was quickly over powering my self control

"Ok"I breath out as the doors of the elevator opened and we stood inside pushing the button for the third floor

As we exited the elevator my heel got caught and snapped in the little space between the wall and the elevator shaft causing me to yelp before falling forward suddenly that same pair of familiar arms gripped around my body pulling me into his chest before I could hit the floor I held my breath as I felt the warmth of his body against mine

"Are you ok?"he whispered as he pulled me up so I could stand straight

"Uh yeah" I nod my head and tried to walk but winced in pain when I put pressure on my right ankle

Then without any warning Vincent placed his left hand to my back and his right one under my thighs lifting me into his arms bridal style and started to walk down the hall towards the room

I was stiff in his arms at first but as I inhaled his sweet cent and musk cologne I relaxed

"I'm sorry Vincent" i whispered looking down to my lap "What for?" He asked with a look of confusion covering his face

"For shutting you out, for kicking you out and for ignoring you...for saying we didn't have anything I was wrong and I'm sorry" I said releasing a sigh

He paused for a second "Catherine I know that me leaving caused you pain and I'm sorry for that but I told you that... I was falling for you for god sakes and nothing not so much as a text for 18 months you ... You broke my heart" he stated and I looked down to my lap ashamed

"But..." He continue

"I'm willing to at least try to be your friend if nothing more and I hope you will too!"

I nod my head and we reached the room he grabbed the key out of my hand before I could react and opened the door. He walked in an placed me on the bed before removing my shoes and walking into the bathroom, about a minute later he reappeared with a wet cloth, he grabbed a pillow from beside me and placed it under my feet then placed the wet cloth on my right ankle, I winced in pain at the sensation of the cold

"Leave this on your ankle and keep your leg elevated" he stated as he stood at the foot of the bed

"Ok...thank you"I said as I relaxed into the bed

"I'll see you tomorrow Catherine" he said with a small smile and I nod my head before hearing the door shut as he exited the suit

A minute later a long sigh escaped my mouth suddenly I came to the realisation that no matter how strong I had built these walls up around Me

Its only a matter of time before

They fall !

**Sooo what did you think please review :)x**

**I will upload the the next chapter as soon as possible which will be JT and tesses big day which will hold a lot of surprises :) x**

**until next time**

**new writer x**


	6. What's next?

**Oh my god thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews and feedback for this story and for chapter 1 of whatever means necessary ye are the best. It's WEDDING TIME ! Here is chapter 6 : what's next?**

**I show this chapter from Catherine's POV and as always I hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**~ The next morning ~**

**Catherines POV **

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY" Tess shouted at the top of her lungs as she jumped up and down on the bed and then pulled me up to join her before we fell down laughing

Then Tesses face turned serious "oh my god I'm getting married today"she said as a few tears escaped her eyes and I wiped them away giving her a hug "yes you are" then I could feel tears pricking at my eyes so I pulled away

"Ok enough your not even in your dress yet and we're crying" I said with a smile covering my face

Suddenly the whole bridal party ran towards us and jumped onto the bed as Tess said

"ok everybody it's time to get ready, we have exactly four hours before We have to be down stairs so let's get a move on"

she jumped out of the bed before making a b-line for the mini bar. I jumped up and walked towards her "it's a little early to start drinking don't cha think"

she just shrugged her shoulders and poured us both a shot of vodka , I looked up at her and raised an eye brow "it'll take the edge of" she stated and I just thought what the hell , so we both placed our hands on our shot glasses "ready 1...2...3"the minute the alcohol reached my mouth it sent a burning sensation down my throat and I started to cough when I looked up at Tess I saw her laughing and then she gave me a pat on the back "I'm gonna start getting" she stated before walking past me and back into the bedroom as I turned around to follow her there was a knock on the door "I'LL GET IT" I blared over the sound of the bridal party laughing

When I reached the door and swung It open I was met by a familiar pair of brown eyes

"Vincent...hey ah come in" I said and he walked in past me

I shut the door and turned around to face him "is everything ok?" I asked worriedly wondering if something had happened to JT

"Yeah everything's fine ...ah JT just sent me over here to give Tess a present from him"

A smile formed on my mouth "aww that's so romantic"

"yeah JT's always been a real cheese ball"he stated and we both let out a laugh

He Then reached into his pocket and handed me a small rectangular shaped box and said "can you make sure to give this to her"

I opened the box and my breath hitched "it's beautiful" I said as I stared at the diamond incrusted neglace in front of me and then looked up to meet his captivating gaze

"I ah...I will make sure she gets it" I stated and he nod his head

"So how's the ankle" he said with a slight grin

"A lot better actually, I can walk on it now" I said my smile getting wider

It felt like we were lost in each others gaze for hours but the sound of Tesses voice brought me back to reality "CAT I NEED YOU"she yelled

I let out a slight chuckle shaking my head "Well... ah duty calls" I said pointing towards the room

"Of coarse..yeah"he stated as he made his way out but stopped in the doorway

"Catherine..." He said sending a shiver down my spine

"Mmhmmm"I said as I looked up at him

"I'll see you down there"

I just smiled and replied "yeah,see you down there"before he walked away And I shut the door leaning my back against it and taking deep breaths

"CATHERINE WHERE ARE YOU"Tess screeched and I just rolled my eyes

As i Made my way back towards the room I yelled out

"COMING"

**~ 3 hours 45 minutes later ~ **

I walked into the room and saw Tess staring at her reflection in the mirror

"Tess ... You look breathtaking" I said as I looked at her in her wedding gown

She wore a white floor length a-line cut Vera wang strapless dress with a lace top, her hair was placed to the side in an old classic Hollywood style with curls running through it and a thin silver hair band sat on the top of her head, she matched this with elbow length silk white gloves and JT's gift a diamond incrusted necklace hung from around her neck, her makeup was flawless.

She looked in my direction with watery eyes "I can't believe this is actually happening" she laugh/cried, I walked over to her wrapping her In my arms for a hug then a minute later i pulled away taking in a deep breathe "it is Tess ,it's really happening" I said wiping away her tears with my thumb "now come on we better get a move on or we'll be late" I said grabbing her bouquet of white roses off the bed

I turned facing her again and she had a smirk on her face

"What?" I said with a smile

"I think I Made the right choice for the bridesmaid dresses ...cat you look HOT!"

I just laughed and we headed out the door and towards the elevator. she did make a really good choice with the bridesmaids dresses though ...they were Strapless Lavender colour floor length dresses with a strip of white lace around the waist.

And Tess had specific orders of what kind of hairstyles she wanted for her bridesmaids, she wanted our hair to have curls flowing threw it and moved to one side like hers and I have to admit I look pretty damn good.

I popped my head in the door of where the ceremony was being held and saw that JT and his groomsmen were already at the top of the alter and all the guest had arrived and were siting down so I patted the wedding planner on the shoulder and gave her a thumbs up implying it was ok to start and Then raced back to the elevator where Tess and Gabrielle were in front of waiting I grabbed Tesses hands "ok Tess this is it are you ready"

I said It coming out more like I was talking to a sports player then a bride

She just smiled "I am"she replied and I could see her eyes well up again

"Ok let's go" I said and we walked towards the room as we were directly out side the doors they began to play a soft melody and I took a deep breath in and they were pulled open.

I was the first one to walk up my heart pounding against my rib cage

When I reached the top of alter I took my position but could feel a pair of eyes on me, I glanced to the left confirming my suspicions

Vincent's eyes were making there way up my dress and when they met my gaze I could've sworn I saw a flush pink cover his cheeks but I just turned my eyes to Gabrielle who was now walking. when she reached the alter and took her place beside me the music changed and everyone directed there are attention to the back of the room

Tess began to walk up the aisle and she was the definition of perfection I turned my head and glanced at JT who had the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen. When Tess reached the top of the aisle standing beside JT she handed me her bouquet of white roses and the minister began

Throughout the whole ceremony i continuously wiped away my tears as they read there vows, the words they were using to describe what they meant to each other and there love ... It was really beautiful and I was so honoured that I got to be there to witness it

"And by the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife"The minister looked towards JT "You may now kiss your bride"

And with those last words everyone stood up clapping and cheering

When they had finished there make out session JT pulled away holding onto Tesses hand and they began to make there way Up the aisle. when I stood forward about to follow them Vincent appeared at my side holding out his arm

"M'lady"he said in his best British accent

I let out a slight giggle before looping my arm with his and following JT and Tess as they exited through the doors and were led to a room which was set up with a photographer ready to take wedding pictures "you look beautiful" he whispered in my ear causing a delicious shiver to run down my spine "why thank you, your not so bad yourself" I said noting his attire of a black suit ,white shirt and matching bow tie.

When we entered the room along with JT , Tess , Zach and Gabrielle The first group to get there photos taken were the bride and her bridesmaids so Tess stood in the middle as me and Gabrielle stood at either side Gabrielle to her right and I was to her left

"Ok ladies I'm sure beautiful woman such as yourselves have even more beautiful smiles so give me the biggest ones ye've got ready 1...2...3"the photographer said causing my cheeks to go a little pink

We stood there for about two or three minutes as he tried to capture the 'perfect photo' his own words, but a little later when he was taking the groom and his groomsmen's photos we realised that he ah... he was playing for our team as he seemed to take a liking to Vincent throwing him a wink here and there I had to bite my tongue trying to hold back the laughter but as soon as he was done with taking our photos and we all left the room heading towards the hall where the reception was being held I couldn't contain it having to grip my stomach to try and catch my breath

"Vincent...t-that was t-the funniest thing I have e-ever seen"I said breathlessly trying to stop my laughing and he just narrowed his eyes on me replying in a childish tone

"Whatever!"

When I finally caught my breath I apologised"I'm sorry...I just think it's cute that you have an admirer"

Then a grin appeared on his face "you worried you might have some competition?"

I just scoffed and walked through to the reception room.

**~ 30 minutes later ~ **

After Tess and JT had, had there first dance together as husband and wife, couples started to flock onto the dance floor swaying there body's to the music

I stood by the corner of the room talking to Gabrielle when i felt a tug on my dress I turned to see Tesses adorable little cousin Sophia with tears streaming down her face

"Hey Sophia what wrongs?" I asked bending down so I was at eye level with her

"Cat ha-have you s-seen my mommy?" She asked rubbing her hand against her cheeks

my heart ached seeing her so upset so I lifted her in to my arms"let's go find her ..yeah"I whispered and started to scan the room. I spotted her over by the bar so I walked towards her and when we got closer Sophia squeaked "Mommy..."

Her mom turned around and let out a sigh of relief taking her from my arms "cat thank you so much, I looked away for a second and she was gone"she said holding her daughter close to her chest

I just smiled and nod my head "it's fine" I replied and then looked at Sophia "you be good for your mom ok,don't be wondering off"

She just nod her head and reached out her hands giving me a hug "thank ou for fiding my mommy?"she Said releasing me from her arms

I nod my head and gave her a smile

"Thanks again cat"her mom said before carrying her daughter towards one of the tables and sitting down giving her some water

I stood looking on at the mother/daughter moment and felt a pain in my heart it was a times like this I really missed my mom, she's been gone for a little over two years now but it still feels so fresh.

I let out a sigh and turned towards the bar

"Can I get a red wine?" I Asked the bar tender who nod his head and poured a tall glass of red wine before handing it me "thanks"I said handing him a ten dollar bill "keep the change"I stated then took a mouthful of wine from the glass before placing it back down on the counter

I turned around planing on returning to Gabrielle but instead ploughed into a wall of body

"Sorry I didn't see y..."i apologised as I rose my head to see who it was and was met by a smiling face

"It's fine Catherine" Vincent replied placing his hands in his pockets

I realised as I stood there that the first song me and Vincent had ever danced to started to play and we both chuckled

"May I have this dance" he asked placing his palm out in front of me

"I'd be honoured" I replied smiling up at him, placing my palm in his

We held hands as he led me out onto the dance floor ,he wrapped his arms around my waist while I placed my hands behind his neck linking my fingers together and leaned my head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat as our bodies swayed to the music

"Catherine we need to talk"

I lift my head off his chest and looked up into his eyes

"About?"

"You, me, we I...I just want to know what This is and why you wouldn't talk to me after I left when we were together were , were you not happy"he asked worry laced in his tone

"Vincent honestly...when I was with I was the happiest I had ever was like being with you started to fill this hole inside of me that was left when, when my mom died.I felt safe and protected when I was with you like nothing could ever hurt me but then you left and it was like everything was thrown up in the air " I said feeling emotions resurface that I hadn't felt in a while and then a little anger crept into my voice

"Why do you do this?" I asked dropping my eyes to his chest

"Do what?" He asked and I looked up to see a confused expression

"Bringing up the past, trying to figure it out...honestly I just want to forget about it and Id appreciate it if you did too, it's gone and its never coming back" I said retracting my hands from behind his neck and dropping them to my sides

Vincent rolled his eyes and took a step back throwing his hands up in surrender

"Catherine I'm trying to figure out the past because it's what brought us to our present, its what brought us together"

"Yeah well maybe that was a mistake" I snapped, regretting it the minute the words left my mouth

He took a deep breath in, his eyes filled with frustration

"You know what Catherine give me a call when you Wanna be honest about your feelings and not just deskize them with BULLSHIT.." He snapped back before walking past me and out the exit

**~ 20 minutes later ~**

I was standing in the lobby of the hotel mentally cursing at myself for what I told Vincent

"How could I have told him us being brought together was a mistake" i muttered under my breath and hit the palm of my hand against my forehead

Suddenly Tess appeared behind me "cat is everything ok?" She asked looking at me with concern

"Yeah..fine" I lied "where's JT aren't you two suppose to be leaving for the airport soon?"

"No...we decided to wait till the morning, I'm not feeling too good " she replied shrugging her shoulders

"Actually there is something Tess ...You wouldn't happen to know where Vincent is would you?"

"Am I haven't seen him... I think he caught a lift back to the city with Zach, they left about 20 minutes ago" she stated and I could feel my heart start to break

'I was too late' right then apart of me felt like screaming my lungs out and another part felt like punching the wall for being so stupid for ...for letting him go

As me and Tess continued to converse about the nights events for a further 10 minutes Gabrielle suddenly rushed over to us in sobs

"Tess z-Zach Wa-was in a-an accident o-on his way I-into the c-city they said he's b-being brought t-to th-the hospital "

Suddenly my heart sank VINCENT !

"Gabrielle, Gabrielle" I said as I placed my hands on her shoulders "what about Vincent did they say anything about Vincent" I said as I felt a sudden wave of anxiety cover my entire body

She just shook her head and I could feel Tess grip my arm "cat I'm sure Vincent's fine"

I pulled away and started to pace back and fourth

"What if he's not Tess w-what if he's dead and it'd be all my fault I'm the reason he left the reception, I swear to god tess if anything has happened to him I will never forgive myself" I said as the tears started to stream down my face, she pulled me into her arms as I sobbed against her shoulder "Tess I - I love him a-and now I-I'll never get the chance to tell him" I choked out

"Shhh" she whispered as she rubbed her hand in a circular motion on my back trying to calm me down

Suddenly The the elevator doors opened and JT appeared with a worried look covering his face as he rushed towards us

"W-whats going on?" he asked his tone laced with worry

And Tess quickly replied "Zach was in an accident on his way back to the city, he's being taken to the hospital but we haven't heard anything about Vincent yet!"

"Vincent?..."he replied and I looked up from Tesses shoulder to see a confused look on his face

"Yeah" she replied

"Wait...didn't Zach leave like 30 minutes ago"

"Yeah...why what are you getting at?"she snapped wanting him to spit it out

"Well I talked to Vincent here...about 20 minutes ago"

I pushed out of Tesses arms and walked towards JT

"Are u sure?" I asked him feeling a spark of hope run threw my vanes

"Yeah , he said he was going to go for a walk to clear his head and then go back to the room!"

And then it hit me 'he didn't leave' I muttered under my breath and then looked up towards Tess

"he didn't leave" I said and rushed towards the elevator pushing the button and waiting for it to open

"W-where are you going?" JT yelled

"To the room I have to see him?"

"He's not there?"JT shouted

"What where is he?"I replied confused

"He got his own room?"

"Where is it?" I asked as the doors of the elevator opened and I walked in

"The 2nd floor , number 416"he replied and I pressed the button for the 2nd floor

"Cat..." Tess shouted

I looked up "good look" she said giving me a soft smile, I nod my head as the doors to the elevator closed. as the elevator moved up to the second floor I said a prayer in my head

"Please god, let him be there"

When the elevator doors opened I rushed out and down the hall towards the room

" 413, 414, 415" and as I stood outside room 416 I clenched my fist and took a deep breath in, I was about to knock on the door But noticed it was already opened so I pushed it in. as I entered the room I held my breath when I saw somebody standing at the window about a meter and a half Infront of me

"Vincent..." I said and the figure turned around to face me and it was HIM

"Catherine what are you doing here?" He asked and I just released a sigh of relief and let a smile cover my face before running toward him and wrapping him in my arms

He was stiff at first but quickly wrapped his arms around my petite frame as I sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt

"Catherine what's wrong" he asked making his grip tighter around my waist pulling my body closer to his

"Vincent thank god your ok"I muttered as I hid my face in the crook of his neck inhaling his sweet scent and musk cologne

"Of coarse I'm ok why wouldn't I be" he asked confusion evident in his voice

I just let out a slight chuckle and pulled away looking up at his face,I raised my palm to his cheek and traced my fingers lightly down his scar

"That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that your here and that I was wrong...I was wrong for shutting you out like I did all those months ago and I'm sorry...I didn't realise it until yesterday when I woke up and saw you infront of me that...that I'm in love with you, I have been ever since the first day we m..."

I was cut off by Vincent crushing his lips against mine I felt hipmotized by his taste, his touch when i was in his arms I felt like I was...home.

He gripped his hands under my thighs lifting me up wrapping my legs around his waist as I ran my fingers through his hair

He walked us towards the bed and and laid me down before crawling on top on me and kissing my lips, he pulled away and whispered into my ear

"I am so in love with you"

He pulled back and looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful man Infront of me

I grabbed a handful of his short locks and pulled his head down brushing our lips together

"Take me"I whispered against his lips "now" I teased making my grip around his waist tighter thrusting my hips back and forth rubbing off his now hardened man hood

A devilish grin covered his face

"You only had to ask"He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head and undid he pants leaving them drop to his ankles, My eyes glanced over his torso and I licked my lips

He climbed back on the bed unzipping my dress and pulling it down my body revealing my purple lace strapless bra and matching lace panties which now ached with anticipation and threw it to the floor

As he hovered over me staring deep into my eyes They reflected what I was feeling uncontrollable , undeniable and unforgettable ...love

'A love to die for'

As we began to kiss again his hand found its way into my panties and I could feel his fingers enter my warmth My back arched and a moan escaped my lips as he trailed hot wet kisses down my neck and stomach threading his lips and tongue across the top of my panties until his mouth found mine again. as our kisses become more passionate his fingers continued to delve In and out of my warmth, as his other hand unclasped the hook of my bra revealing my hardened nipples

He trailed kisses down my neck and chest until his mouth covered my right breast sucking and nipping on my hardened peaks causing a loud moan to escape my mouth and I couldn't take it anymore

"V-Vincent n-now" I sputtered out feeling a wave of orgasm crash over my body

He looked up at me with a smirk covering his face, he quickly removed his boxers and pulled off my panties tossing them both to the floor

He settled between my legs and looked into my eyes asking me that important question, I nod my head and he grabbed my hands placing them above my head and laced our fingers together He placed his lips on mine and thrust his hips forward entering me

My back arched and a moan escaped my lips as I adjusted to his thrust his hips again moving in and out of me, I felt my Walls tighten around his man hood as I was at the verge of reaching my climax another wave of orgasm crashed over my body causing me to shiver under his touch

His thrust became quicker and deeper as we were on the verge of complete ecstasy, he thrust his hips forward one last time and filled me completely. as he pulled out, he collapsed onto his back beside me as we both tried to catch our breath

"Wow" he breath out and I chuckled as I turned onto my side and brushed my fingers up and down his bare torso

"Yeah...Wow" i replied breathlessly as I could feel my eyelids start to close, Vincent reached Down and lifted the blanket over our naked body's and kissed the top of my head "sweet dreams Catherine" he whispered and a short time later they both fell asleep content in each other's arms

**~ a few hours later ~**

I was woke by the sound of my phone ringing, I blinked my eye lids a few time trying to adjust to my surroundings and then smiled as I realised that it wasn't a dream I was in Vincent's bed wrapped in his arms and for first time in my life I was genuinely happy and there was no better feeling the world.

I turned in his arms and reached my hand out trying to grab my phone off the beside locker but as I did I could feel his grip tighten around my waist pulling me back into his chest

I turned in his arms to face him and snuggled closer

"Vincent it could be important" I whispered as he began to kiss and nip at my neck, i let out a giggle

He pulled back and we caught each others gaze

"I don't ever want to hurt you again"he whispered and I could hear a hint of sadness in his voice

I brushed our lips together and replied "I know"

At this time his grip loosened around my waist so I seized the opportunity. I wiggled a bit and managed to get free quickly grabbing my phone and just in time

When he realised what I was doing his grip tightened again playfully pulling me down and flipping us so I was pinned underneath him

"What do you think your doing?"he whispered and crushed his lips to mine and pulled away hovering over me

"I-I can't remember" I gave him my best seductive smile and it seemed to work cause just then he crushed his lips to mine again

I nipped his bottom lip causing a growl to escape his things continue to get heated my phone began to ring again

I tried to ignore it but just couldn't

'Dammit' I shouted in my head, i pressed my palm against his chest lightly pushing him away, I gave him an apologetic look and he just let out a sigh and rolled onto his back beside me

I pressed the green button and rose it to my ear

C : "Hey Tess"

T : "CAT where are you, and why didn't you answer your phone?"

C : "I ah...I found Vincent" I replied and felt my cheeks burn red as His hand made it's way up the inside of my leg caressing my thigh

T : "Oh ...anyway I need you to meet me in the bathroom in the hotels lobby right now it's urgent"

C : "why what's wrong"

T : "I'll explain everything when you get here just please hurry"

I pulled across the covers and jumped out of the bed

"Ok Tess I'll be right there" I hung up the phone and through it onto the bed

"Catherine what's wrongs" he asked seeing the look of worry on my face

"I-I don't know" I stuttered as I pulled up my dress and Zipped it

"Tess just said to meet her in the hotel lobby's bathroom right now and that it was urgent"

He climbed out of the bed and walked towards me as I kept fidgeting around

"Catherine, Catherine"

He repeated and wrapped his arms around my waist to stop me from moving

"Hey..I'm sure it's nothing major just some girly gossip she wants to get out of the way before she leaves, ok...don't stress"

I took in a deep breath and released it feeling my body start to relax, I looked up at him

"You know what your right I shouldn't stress over something that's probably no big deal..am I will be back as soon as I can" I went on my tiptoes and brushed our lips together

"I love you"I said as I pulled back but he leaned in brushing our lips together again

"I love you too"he replied and I felt my heart swoon

He released his grip from around my waist and I rushed towards the door and shut it behind me as I left the room

As I took the elevator down and reached the lobby I walked towards the bathroom and pushed the door open

"Tess" I called out and she appeared from one of the stalls tears streaming down her face, I rushed over to her and wrapped her in my arms

"Tess what's wrong"i said as I pulled away and cupped her face wiping away her tears

She held her hand up Infront of me holding something, and when I realised what it was my jaw dropped

It was a pregnancy test

I looked at the test and then back at her as the tears continued to stream down her face

"I'm pregnant cat..."

"I'm pregnant"

So guys a lot happened in this chapter please review and let me know what you thought

Until next time

New writer x


	7. Where do we go from here?

**First off id like to thank everybody so much for how my other story whatever means necessary is being reviewed and favourited it is incredible and of coarse for this story ye are the best, here is chapter 7 : 'where do we go from here' and I hope you enjoy it please review xx**

* * *

><p><strong>~ previously ~<strong>

_I looked at the test and then back at her as the tears continued to stream down her face _

_"I'm pregnant cat" ..._

_"I'm pregnant" _

* * *

><p><strong>~ present ~ <strong>

**Cathrines POV**

I just stood there for a minute trying to process what she had just told me

"Pregnant!" I repeated

She nod her head and walked towards the sink, she placed the test down in front of her and then looked up at her reflection

"Ok Tess, I'm confused" I said as I turned her to face me " this is a good thing why are crying" I asked wiping away her tears with my thumb

"I-I don't know, I love JT more than anything in this world but are we ready for a baby?" She stated and I could see her eyes were filled with uncertainty

I held her hands in mine and looked into her eye

"Well first off I think you should talk to JT this involves him as much as it does you and I'm sure whatever you two decide will be the right decision. But personally I believe that if it's meant to be, its meant to be and you can't change that you just have to embrace it and for the recorded I think you and JT are going to make incredible parents" I said and gave her a reassuring smile before pulling her in for a hug

"I think you need to talk to JT" I whispered in her ear and she nod her head against my shoulder. As I pulled away and rubbed my hand up and down her right arm I said

"Let's go" we exited the bathroom and started to walk toward the elevator, when she pressed the button for the third floor I got a quick glance at the clock above the reception desk and noticed it was 5am.

As we reached the third floor I walked her to her room door, when we were standing out side of it I gave her hand a light squeeze

"Good luck" I whispered, she nod her head and walked into the room.

I walked back to the elevator and pressed the button for the 2nd floor. When I exited the elevator on the 2nd floor I walked down the hall toward Vincent's room. when I reached it I realised that I didn't have a key so I nocked a couple of times

I left out a long sigh and then the door swung open

"Hey how did everything go with Tess?"

"Fine" I said as I walked past him and kicked off my shoes before plopping myself down on the bed lying on my back

"Are you sure?" He asked skeptically before planting him on his back beside me

"Well... Ah Tess is pregnant" I said and turned my head to the right to see Vincent's eyes widen

"Pregnant!" He repeated his voice going up a pitch higher

"Yup" I replied before placing my hands on my forehead then dragging them down over my face

"And what did you tell her?" He asked as he turned on his side resting his head on his hand as his elbow lent on the bed

"I ah... I told her that she needed to talk to JT, that they needed to make this decision together, but that if it's meant to be , it'll be and she should just embrace and enjoy this new chapter in her life"

He gave me a soft smile and then brushed his lips off mine

"She's lucky to have a friend like you" he softly said hiding his head in the crook of my neck

"Thank you" I whispered and before I new it sleep took over.

* * *

><p><strong>Vincent's POV <strong>

"Catherine..." I whispered, I looked up and saw she was sound asleep

A small smile curved my lips as I got off the bed and lifted her into my arms, I lifted back the quilt and placed her under the covers

I went around to the other side and slipt under the covers as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me

"I love you, Catherine" I whispered in her ear and not long after sleep took over.

I woke up a couple of hours later as the sunlight was streaming through the window I looked down and noticed Catherine was still asleep i guess during the night she must've turned in my arms and snuggled into my chest, I lightly pressed my lips against hers and her eyelids began to flutter open

"Hey.." I whispered as I brushed my fingers gently down her arm

"Hey" she replied as a small smile curved her lips

'God she is so beautiful'

"How did you sleep?" I asked as I brushed away a lock of her hair and placed it behinds her ear

"Good I suppose, I dunno I just kept thinking about Tess and the baby!" She said in a questionable tone

"Look, I'm sure Tess and JT are going to make the right decision!"

"Yeah i know its just I can't help but wonder what's gonna happen?"

"I no and I love you for that but I think right now we shouldn't worry about the past or the future and just be in the moment" I said and brushed my lips against hers

"I think your right"she whispered before crushing ours lips together

It wasn't long before all our clothes were gone and I had Catherine pinned between me and the mattress

* * *

><p><strong>~ 10 minutes later ~ <strong>

I rolled onto my back as we both tried to catch our breath

Suddenly we heard a phone beep and Catherines reached over grabbing hers off the bedside table

She looked at the screen and then up at me

"JT and Tess wanna see us in the hotel lobby in 15" she said As she jumped out of bed and began to walked towards the bathroom

I quickly jumped out of bed and followed close behind her as she turned on the water I wrapped my arms around her waist and brushed our lips together

"We'll be done quicker" I whispered as I planted a kiss on her neck.

When we entered the shower I lifted her up wrapping her legs around my waist and pressed her body against the wall as the water streamed down our body's I lifted her up and slowly slid her onto my hardened man hood As I thrust in and out low moans escaped her lips as I trailed kisses down her neck.

Ten minutes later we were dressed and walking hand in hand toward the elevator. when the doors closed moving down the the lobby I wrapped my arms around her Waist and pressed my lips against hers

"I love you" she said and I swear I will never get tired of hearing those words escape her lips.

We reached the lobby and saw Tess and JT sitting on one of the couches near the the reception desk we walked towards them and they both gave us a hug

* * *

><p><strong>Catherines POV<strong>

"So..."I said starting off as we sat down opposite them

"So..." Tess replied "we decided to keep the baby"

"Omg Tess" I replied and jumped up giving her a hug

Vincent stood up too and gave JT a hug "congrats man" he said and then moved onto Tess

"We couldn't be happier for you too" I said as we sat back down and then Tess gave me a funny look

"What?" I asked as I glanced at Vincent and then back at Tess

"Nothing it's just... you said we couldn't be happier for us does that mean you two are like a thing now?"

God she sounded like my sister

I looked at Vincent and then back at Tess

"Yeah, I think so" I said as a wide small grew on my face and Vincent wrapped is left hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Awww" Tess said and we all let out a laugh "what" she asked furrowing her eyebrows

"Those pregnancy hormones must be having an affect on you already" I said with a slight grin

"Whatever" she replied while rolling her eyes

"Babe we should go or we'll be late for our flight" JT chimed in and Tess nod her head

We all stood up and gave each other one last hug

"Have fun you guys" I shouted as they walked through out the exit of the hotel and me and Vincent made our way back towards the elevator..

* * *

><p><strong>~ two weeks later ~<strong>

Ever since the wedding me and Vincent have been inseparable he practically lives at my apartment he's been there so much

I laid down sprawled out on my couch with just underwear and a tank on it was laundry day for me so I just sat watching re-runs of friends until it hit 9:30pm which was one of my favourite shows

I heard the lock being turned and the door open

"Catherine..." Vincent shouted and I rose my hand from the couch and sprung it up in the air showing him where I was

he came over so much it made sense for him to have his own key

the door closed and I could hear him coming towards the couch. He stopped behind it and climbed over the back so he was laying on top of me

"How was you day?" He said as he gave me a kiss the lips

"It was good I talked to Tess she had her first doctors appointment today and it turns out she's two months along" I said brushing a strand off hair out of his face " and I did my laundry as you can see from my attire" I said and he lifted himself up a bit and looked me up and down which caused a giggle to escaped my lips

"I quiet like what you wearing" he said with a devilish grin and he crushed his lips to mine

"Oh..really" I said in between kiss and he nod his had as I gripped his hair with my hand and thrust my hips against him

As things continued to get heated there was a knock on the door

"Uhhh..." I groaned as he lifted himself off me and I slid off the couch I grabbed a pair of shorts of the washing machine and pulled them up before continuing onto the door

When I reached the door I swung it open and was met by

"Heather..."

**So what's gonna happen too our favourite couple now that heathers back? Stay tuned to find out **

**Please review xx**

**Until next time **

**New writer x**


	8. Unexpected surprises

**Hey guys I know its been awhile since I updated this story and I'm sorry for that but When I started WMN and could it be? I kept having writers block for this so I put it on hold...until now**

**Here is chapter 8 hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

><p>"Hey what are doing here?" Catherine asked her eyes still a little wide<p>

"Hey Cat I ah I need your help" heather said taking a deep breath

She remained silent as her eyes travelled to her side and cats eyes followed close behind and she released a slight gasp

"It's ok sweetheart" heather whispered as a child who couldn't have been anymore than 1 and half walk out from behind her leg and stood by her side

"Catherine I'd like you to meet Ali melony chandler ...your niece" heather said holding her daughters hand And Catherine eyes Welled up...from anger, excitement, confusion and every other emotion you could imagine as she stared down at the little girl who was the spitting image of there mother

Catherine covered her mouth in disbelief and looked back to Vincent who was wearing the same wide eyed look she was earlier

As Catherine looked up at her younger sister she stepped aside so they could come in and rose her index finger

"Just give me a second" She whispered as she closed the door and practically ran to bathroom

"Catherine..." Vincent called after her just as the door slammed shut

Vincent sat there for a minute in an awkward silence not quiet sure what to say or do so he rose off the couch and walked toward heather putting out his hand

"Hi I'm Vincent, Catherine's boyfriend it's nice to meet you" he said as he shook her hand and she replied with a sheepish smile

"It's Nice to meet you Too, I'm Heather, the sister"

Just then Ali tugged on her mothers jeans "mommy is aunty cat not happy too see us" Ali whispered as her eyes began to water and heather dropped to her eye level

"No, no of coarse she's happy to see us she's just a little surprised" heather consoled her daughter and wrapped her arms around her

Vincent took and deep breath as heather looked up at him with tear filled eyes

"Am...Could you just wait right here, I'll be...I'll be right back" he said pointing to the spot heather was standing at

She nod her head and Vincent walked toward the bathroom and knocked on the door

"Catherine, it's Vincent"

he slowly opened the door to find her sitting in the bathtub, her head buried in her hands

He closed the door behind him and walked toward the tub kneeling beside her he placed his right hand on the back of her head and she looked up him her eyes puffy and red

"Vincent" she said in a whisper as

tears streamed down her face

"What am I suppose to do?" She asked in a sob and he pressed his lips to the side her head

"Catherine she's your sister you need to go out there and talked to her, from what you told me you and her were pretty close before she went off to collage and right now it looks like she needs you" he stroked her hair and wiped away her tears

"Vincent I should've protected her...after our mom died she said she was feeling lonely and didn't want to go back to school but I made her...I pushed her before she was ready and now look at what's happened"

She paused before continuing "she became reckless and had a baby for crying out loud, shes twenty years old and she's a mom" Catherine took a shuddering breath as Vincent leant over the tub and wrapped his arms around her

When he pulled away he lightly traced his hand down her right arm

"Will you stay tonight" she asked in a whisper and he nod his head

"Of coarse but right now I think there are two very important people out there waiting for you" he said softly and she nod her head, gripping the sides of the tub she rose onto her feet, placing her hands on Vincent shoulders as she got out of the tub and straightened out her clothes she walked to the door, Vincent following close behind

* * *

><p>When she opened the door and stepped out Catherine saw heather standing by the couch<p>

While She and Vincent had been in the bathroom Ali had fallen asleep in her moms arms so heather laid her down on the couch

Vincent moved quietly grabbing his jacket from the table and cleared his throat walking over to stand by Catherine's side

"Well I am going to give you lady's some space" he bent his head and brushed there lips together

"I love you...be back soon" he whispered careful not to wake Ali as she kissed him back replying

"love you too"

he smiled at both ladies as he picked up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder he walked out the door leaving the two sisters to talk

"Vincent seems like a nice guy" heather whispered as she sat at the bottom of the couch and covered her daughter with a light blanket

"Yeah he is"

Catherine replied and pursed her lips together as she walked into the kitchen heather following close behind

"Why didn't you tell me?" Catherine whispered as she leant her back against the countertop, her arms folded across her chest

"I didn't know what to say!" Heather release a sighed and shrugged her shoulders "I didn't want you to be disappointed in me, my entire life I have looked up to you, wanted to be like you and then mom died" heather wiped away a few stray tears

Catherine tilted her head to the side as she looked at her little sister

"It was a frat party" she whispered looking over at her daughter asleep on the couch "if you were wondering"

Heather looked back to Catherine and continued

"I was upset and angry and...and confused I just wanted the pain to go away" she whispered as tears streamed down both there faces

"But I don't regret it, I don't regret her" she paused before continuing

"you mighten know this and you might think that I was too young and stupid but Catherine ali's the best thing that ever happened to me and I love her more than anything in This world and I'm sorry, sorry for being such a failure" heather began to sob as Catherine wrapped her arms around her little sister

"No heather your not a failure" Catherine whispered in her ear "I'm sorry I should've been there for you after mom died when you said you were lonely i shouldn't have pushed before you were ready"

as Catherine pulled away she brushed her thumb across heathers cheek wiping away the tears

"It's late"Catherine cupped her sisters face

"why don't you stay tonight and we can talk more in the morning" Catherine whispered and heather nod her head walking over to couch she lifted Ali into her arms and followed Catherine as she led them to the spare bedroom

Pulling back the quilt heather laid Ali down on the bed then laid beside her as Catherine pulled the quilt over them

"See you in the morning Heth" Catherine whispered and kissed the top of her head before walking toward the door and stopping in the doorway, she smiled at her sister before switching off the light and closing the door.

Catherine walked down the hallway and into the living room climbing onto the couch she laid her head on the cushion and closed her eyes

It could've been minutes or hours later when she felt a pair of arms lift her against there chest and bring her into the bedroom

"Vincent..." She whispered As he laid her down on the bed

"Yeah..I'm here" he whispered and laid down beside her gathering her into his arms, she snuggled closer to him As his arms instinctively tightened, she lift her head up rubbing there noses together and lazily planted a kiss on his lips as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys what did you think I struggled a bit getting back into this story and I hope this chapter wasn't too boring but if it was...sorry<strong>

**And I was just wondering what you guys thought of the name I gave heathers little girl?**

**please review**

**Until next time**

**New writer :) x**


	9. Understanding

**Hey guys I am trying my best to keep this story interesting but when I'm working on one story my mind is constantly on another which is kind of annoying :| but I do have an idea of which direction I'm taking this story in and hopefully you guys like it**

**Here is chapter 9 hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

><p>When Catherine woke to the sound of cries she lift her head off Vincent's chest and looked to the beside table reading five am on the alarm clock she let her head drop back onto his chest but when she heard the cry again she sat up in the bed<p>

She looked down to Vincent who was still sound asleep and quietly pulled the quilt off her body, climbing out of bed she tiptoed to the doorway and walked down the hall as she walked into the living room she saw heather sitting at the kitchen table with Ali In her arms giving her a bottle

"Shhh shush little baby don't you cry mommas gonna sing you a lollaby" heather sang to her daughter as the little girls eyes began to droop

"Hey" heather looked up and smiled as her sister approached them and sat at the table

"She's beautiful" Catherine whispered as she looked at little Ali soaking up all her features

Ali had wavy brunette coloured hair, big hazel eyes like her aunty and lightly tanned skin

As heather continued to rock The baby in her arms Ali placed her hand over her moms and wrapped her little fingers around heathers baby finger

"Yeah she is" heather looked down at her daughter as she finally drifted off to sleep

"What happened to her dad?" Catherine whispered as she gently ran her fingers down Ali's small arm

"He was in the army, we met that night at the frat party but he didn't force me to do anything, and after that we started seeing each other then a couple of weeks later I found out I was pregnant but by that time it was too late cause he had already been deployed and two weeks ago I got the call that he had been killed in action, a surprise attack on there army base"

Catherine took a deep breath "Heather you should have called me you didn't need to go threw that all on your own"

"I know" heather stated "but I also new what you were gonna say, how could I have been so stupid as too haven gotten pregnant so young, what about school, money .,,"

"Your right heather I would've said all those things" Catherine interrupted "but could you blame me your my little sister and I only want the best for you, a baby is a huge responsibility..."

"You don't think I know that, I haven't had a proper nights sleep in nearly a year a half, I'm always tired I work part time and sleep on my best friends couch, I just...I just wanna little help" heather let out a sigh as she closed her eyes

"Your right heather, I'm sorry" Catherine stood up

"Why don't you go to bed and I can take care of Ali for a couple of hours" Catherine offered and heather raised a brow

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, anyway tomorrow's my day off and it would be nice to spend some time with my beautiful niece"

Heather smiled as she bit back the tears "thank you" she whispered and Catherine cupped her sisters cheek

"No problem"

Catherine reached out and took Ali from heathers arms

"Night Heath" Catherine whispered as her sister walked back to bed

Catherine walked toward the sofa and laid Ali down covering her with a light blanket she laid beside her and closed her eyes

* * *

><p>Catherine woke a couple of hours later and a yawn escaped her lips as she opened her eyes to see Ali looking at her<p>

"Hey" Catherine smiled as Ali smiled back showing off all six teeth and lifted herself up on the couch so they were face to face

"Mommy says aunty cat cool"

"Shee diiiid" Catherine said acting surprised and Ali started to laugh nodding her head

"Mommy cool too" Catherine whispered and Ali smiled even bigger

"How about we" Catherine sat up and lifted Ali onto her lap "make mommy breakfast in bed"

Ali nodded and Catherine stood up holding her in her arms

she walked toward the stereo and turned it on then turned to the fridge and grabbed a bowl of fruit

Bending down Catherine placed Ali on her feet and grabbed a tray placing the bowl of fruit on it she poured some yoghurt over the strawberries in the bowl and then poured a glass of orange juice and placed it on the tray

"Ready" Catherine grabbed the tray and walked behind Ali as she tiptoes to the room and Catherine couldn't help but smile when Ali put a finger to her lips telling her to be quiet

Catherine slowly opened the door and Ali rushed toward the bed

"Mommy, mommy" Ali called and heather turned in the bed her eyes fluttering open a small smile covered her face as she reached down and lifted Ali onto the bed

Catherine smiled as she watched her little sister tickle her daughters side as they both laughed

"How did you sleep?" Catherine walked toward the bed and placed the tray on heathers lap

"Great" she smiled then stroked her daughters hair

"We made ou bekfast In bed mommy" Ali announced excitedly and heather let out a laugh

"I can see that, your too good to me" she kissed her daughters head and looked up to cat and mouthed 'thank you' as she held her daughter close to her side

Catherine smiled and nod her head "well I am going to go grab a shower" cat announced walking toward the door and looked back at the little family

"Enjoy your breakfast Heth" Catherine smiled as she closed the door behind her and walked across the hall

When she walked into her bedroom she looked at her bed to see it empty

She walked to the window and pulled it open as the sound of the shower flooded her ears

She let a devilish grin cover her face as she walked toward the bathroom discarding her clothes one by one she closed the door behind her and pulled back the shower curtain stepping in she traced her fingers down his spine as he turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Hey" he lowered his head and brushed there lips together

"Hey" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck as she slid her tongue into his mouth sucking his bottom lips into her mouth biting and nipping it as the water cascaded down there body's he growled into her mouth before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers

"So did you sort things out?"

She nod her head as it rested against his chest

"You tired?" he traced his hand down her wet skin and caressed her butt

She lifted her head off his chest and looked up locking eyes with him she shook her head biting her bottom lip and he lowered his hands and lift her up

"Well in that case..." He crushed there lips together as she ran her hands threw his hair and he slightly lift her up lowering her onto his now hardened man hood

* * *

><p>When They walked out of the bathroom 10 minutes later Catherine pulled up a dark pair of jeans and white button up blouse<p>

She let out a laugh when Vincent bent down to grab his jeans and she yanked the towel from around his waist, but he acted nonchalant continuing to grab his jeans he pulled them up throwing her a cheeky grin but there heads shot to the door when they heard a loud scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Who screamed? Where does heather go from here with Ali?<strong>

**Please review  
>Until next time<br>New writer :) x**


	10. Unexpected reality

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews appreciate it so much here is chapter 10 hope you enjoy and please review :) x **

* * *

><p>Catherine rushed into the living room and stopped in her tracks when she saw Ali in tears kneeling beside her mom who lay life less on the floor<p>

"Oh my god heather!" Catherine ran toward her and lifted Ali Into her arms

"MOMMY" Ali screamed as Catherine took her away while Vincent checked heathers vitals, he pressed his two fingers to her wrist and found a pulse so he grabbed the phone and dialled 911

"This is doctor Vincent Keller, New York General I need an ambulance at ..."

Catherine held Ali close to her chest as they both cried

"Vincent what's going on?" Catherine asked her heart beating against her rib cage

"I'm not sure" was his only response as he lifted heather into his arms and walked over laying her on the couch

Catherine continued to console Ali as she sobbed against her shoulder

Ten minutes later the paramedics rushed threw the door and lifted heather onto a gurney

"Go" Catherine said to Vincent and he nod he head following after the paramedics

"Vincent" she shouted and he looked back as tears streamed down her face

"Take care of my sister!" She said stroking the back of Ali's hair and he disappeared out the door

* * *

><p>The minute Vincent had left with the ambulance Catherine immediately called Tess and asked if she could take care of Ali while She went to the hospital<p>

Tess was currently at work when she got the call on desk duty because of her growing bump so she explained the situation to joe and he was quick to let her go

"Thank god your here" Catherine pulled Tess in for a hug when she opened the door

"Catherine what's going on?" Tess asked with furrowed eyebrows and cat gave her the short version of the situation which only left Tess more confused

"Wait...what?" Tess lightly traced her hand over her bump as Catherine put up her hand

"Look I'll explain everything better later but right now I need to get to the hospital" Catherine grabbed her jacket and jammed her arms into the sleeves

"Ali's in my bed, she cried herself to sleep" Catherine reached out and gave Tess a half hug

"Thank you so much for doing this" when she released her from the hug she rushed out the door

* * *

><p>Catherine pressed her foot down on the excellerator as she past the traffic speeding toward the hospital and got a strange feeling of déjà Vu.<p>

When she pulled up outside the hospital she ran to reception

"I'm looking for heather chandler" she looked at the receptionist and recognised she was the same one who was there the day her mom was brought in

She got the same glance but this time Catherine wasn't so nice, she reached over the deck and gripped the woman's uniform lifting her closer so they were face to face

"Heather chandler, where is she?" Catherine growled as the woman nervously picked up the clip board and stuttered

"Second floor, Room 216"

Catherine let go of the woman and rushed toward the elevator, when she stepped inside she broke down for a minute but quickly regained her composure when the doors opened and she ran down the hallway

When she spotted Vincent she called his name "Vincent.." When he saw her he put out his hand

"Catherine wait!"

"What happened, where is she...Vincent tell me!" Catherine demanded and Vincent took a deep breath

"We're running some Test now but Catherine you need to talk to your sister!" Catherine furrowed her eyebrows

"Why...what's going on?"

"Catherine just please talk to your sister" he lowered he gaze and walked past her

Catherine took a deep breath and knocked on the door

She slowly opened it and walked in

"Hey" heather whispered as cat closed the door behind her and stood at the foot of the bed

"You didn't just come to see me because Ali's dad died, or because you wanted to reconnect" Catherine paused wiping away her tears "why did you come back, why now?"

Heather took a deep breath and sat up in the bed

"You know after mom was diagnosed with cancer and we got those test done to see if we had the gene?" Heather asked and Catherine nod her head

"I lied" heather looked up to Catherine as tears streamed down her face "i do have the gene"

"Catherine I'm dyeing" she whispered as more tears streamed down her cheeks

Catherine's mouth dropped as a sob fell from her lips

"Wh-why didn't you tell me?" She asked not able to control her emotions as tears pooled down her cheeks

"Cat Its not just something you say over the phone, I didn't know how to tell you, I-I didn't know what to say"

"That's not good enough" Catherine stormed out of the room and stood In the hallway, when she looked to her left and saw Vincent she rushed in the other direction

"Catherine..." He called out but she had already disappeared around the corner

He stopped in the doorway and look to heather as tears streamed down her face

"Please find her" she buried her head in her hands as Vincent continued down the hall

When He rounded the corner he saw Catherine was further down the hall rushing toward to exit

"Catherine wait...CATHERINE STOP!"

Catherine froze in her spot and turned to face him as he continued to walk toward her

"Vincent this has nothing to do with you...just go home" she wiped her eyes and turned to walk away again when he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest crushing them lips together

She tried to push him away but he was having none of it, so she kissed him back as tears streamed down her face he pulled away and pressed another light kiss to her lips as he looked her in the eye

"This has...everything to do with me" he whispered as he held her hands in his and entwined there fingers

"I love you more than anything in this world Catherine, your my life now and you are not pushing me away again, so get that idea up of your head" he cupped her face

"Now whether you like it or not I'm gonna be standing by your side threw all of this and... You should know I told my C.O I wasn't coming back" Catherine looked up at him

"Vincent are you sure?"

"I've Never been so sure of anything in my life" he pressed his lips to her forehead "I'm not going anywhere!"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered "let's go"

He held her close to side as They walked back to heathers room and closed the door behind them

* * *

><p>When they arrived home hours later Catherine could barely stand she was so drained. As she made her way into the bedroom she saw Tess had fallen asleep in the bed beside Ali<p>

She smiled as more tears welled in her eyes

How was she gonna tell this beautiful little girl that she's only known for a couple of hours but has completely fallen in love with that her mom won't be around to see her next birthday

The mere thought just made Catherine want to sink to the floor and burst into tears but she knows that she has to be strong for heather...for Ali

As Vincent walked up behind Catherine he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder

"Your exhausted, come'on let's go to bed" he rubbed his hand up her left arm as she pointed toward the bed

"What about Tess?" She turned her head to look at him

"Have you ever tried to wake a pregnant woman?" He asked quirking an eyebrow and she shook her head

"I wouldn't recommend it" he said sounding a little scared that made Catherine smile, even though they were going threw a lot he was still able to make her feel better.

"Yeah" she followed him into the spare bedroom and took off her her jeans and blouse so she was only in her underwear and a t-tank

After she had turned off the light she climbed under the covers and snuggled Into his side

"I love you Vincent Keller" she whispered as she rested her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat

"I love you too" he stirred a little and she looked up at him as he looked down and gently brushed there lips together

When he pulled away she kissed the side of his chest and snuggled closer to him

"I know this isn't ideal timing but..." He whispered and She looked up at him

"Catherine Elizabeth chandler...will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe I just had too<br>*laughs wickedly* :p  
>So what's Catherine gonna say yesno ?**

**Until next time  
>New writer :) x<strong>


	11. We'll get threw this together

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews love you guys :) x here is chapter 11 hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

><p><strong>~ previously ~<strong>

_When he pulled away she kissed the side of his chest and snuggled closer to him_

_"I know this isn't ideal timing but..." He whispered and She looked up at him_

_"Catherine Elizabeth chandler...will you marry me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>~ present ~<strong>

Catherine just stared up at him as tears formed in her eyes

"What?" She asked in a whisper and he pulled her onto his chest so they were face to face

"Catherine Elizabeth chandler I love you more than anything in this world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so..." He moved his head so there lips were mere inches apart

"will you marry me?"

a small moment of silence filled the room as a smile crept onto her face, slowly nodding her head, she bit her bottom lip

"So I'll take that as a yes" he teased as she crushed there lips together

She pressed her hands against his chest pulling her legs up so she was straddling him as they continued to kiss

"Yes" she said in between kisses "a million times yes"

He flipped them over and slid his hand under her top when she grabbed his wrist restraining his movements

"Wait...Tess and Ali are right across the hall!" Catherine whispered but still wasn't able to stop his wondering hands

"We'll be quick" was his only reply as a devilish grin covered his face

Catherine giggled at his response as he pushed the top up and over her head

* * *

><p>Catherine waited sitting on the ground across the way from her sisters room, she fiddled with her silver rose flower engagement ring As She waited while heather got more blood drawn<p>

Catherine wanted to be there for her sister but she wasn't reaily good with needles

It had been 4 weeks since heather was admitted to hospital and they finally new the full extent of her illness

She had the same cancer as there mom did which meant it was terminal

The doctors ran some more test and realised that the cancer was far more aggressive then they first anticipated

She held heathers hand as the doctor broke the news to them that she only had three weeks left as realisation hit them they broke down sobbing in each other's arms

When the door opened and Vincent walked out I rose to my feet and walked toward him

"How she doing?" I asked with the slightest glimmer of hope

"As could be expected, but we're running some more Test to see if theres anything we can do to slow down the process of the cancer spreading to give heather some more time.." He stopped when he saw my eyes well up and wrapped his arms around me

"Hey We're gonna got threw this" he pulled away and pressed a light kiss to her lips "I promise" then wrapped her in his arms again

"Catherine..." Heather called out from the room and cats head shot toward the door

She looked up at Vincent an wordlessly nodded as she walked toward the room

"Hey cat is Vincent still there?" Heather asked and Catherine nod her head

"Yeah... Vincent" cat shouted his name and a minute later he walked in and stood by her side

"Okay now that your both here I need to ask you something" she said nervously as cat walked over to sit on the bed

"What wrong heather?" She asked as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear

"I know I haven't formally asked you guys yet but... I wanted to know that when I do pass on if the both of you would take care of Ali?"

Catherine looked to Vincent, then Back to heather

"You know Heth Vincent and I have been talking about this" she looked her sister in the eye

"And we would love to take care of Ali" cat smiled as heather breath out a sigh of relief

"Heather.." Catherine took her sisters hands in her own

"You know the way Vincent and I are engaged" she asked and heather nod her head

"Well I wanted to know if you would be my maid of honour?" Catherine asked and a smile covered heathers face

"Really" she asked in disbelief and Catherine nod her head

heather pulled Catherine in for a hug and whispered in her ear "I would love to be your made of honour"

When Catherine pulled away she stood up and walked toward Vincent so she was standing at his side

"We better go" Catherine gave her sister a quick hug "I'll see you tomorrow" when she pulled away she pressed her lips to her forehead

"Goodnight heather"

* * *

><p>When They arrived home later that night Ali ran toward them as they walked in the door<p>

"Aunty cat, aunty cat" she shouted excitedly and jumped up into her aunts arms

"Hey Ali have you been a good girl for aunty Tess and uncle JT"

Ali just put on her most Innocent puppy dog eyes as she nod her head

Catherine couldn't help but laugh as she looked to Tess and JT who looked like they were about to fall asleep

"Would she take her bath?" Catherine asked and Tess shook her head

"No she said she wanted to wait for him" she said pointing toward Vincent who was taking off his jacket

An Ali nod her head "yeah uncle Vincent always fills the bath with bubbles, bubbled and more bubbles" She said excitedly an reached out her arms for him

"Alright munchkin" Vincent took Ali from Catherine's arms and started to tickle her sides as they walked toward the bathroom Ali laughing hysterically trying to worm her way out of his hold

"So how's heather?" Tess asked as they all sat at the kitchen table

"Good, she's ah" she paused "honestly, I don't know"

"I think she's accepted the fact that she dyeing but.." She looked toward the bathroom "what am I gonna say to Ali, when heather is gone"

Catherine gripped the hair at the back of her head and let out a sigh as Tess placed her hand over Catherine's lightly squeezing it

"Hey we're all here for you" Catherine smiled at Tess just as a nude Ali ran out of the bathroom covered in bubbles and up threw the living room as Vincent chased after her

They all laughed as Vincent hurled Ali off the floor and into his arms

"Little help" he looked at cat with pleading eyes and she just smiled as they all stood up and cat pulled Tess in for a hug careful not to Smuther the growing bump between them and Then pulled JT in for a hug

"See you guys tomorrow" she shouted as they walked out the door then made her way toward the bathroom

* * *

><p>When they finally got Ali to stay in the bath it wasn't long before her eyes started to droop so Catherine lift her out and placed her on a towel on there bed<p>

drying her off, they dressed her in a onezy and laid her in the carry cot they had bought a week prior that was placed at the bottom of there bed

She smiled as she looked down at Ali and felt Vincent wrap his arms around her waist

"I have an idea" he whispered and Catherine turned her head to look at him

"Why don't we get married on Saturday?" He asked and her eyes widened

"What?"

"Well Catherine you know there's a very real possibility that heather won't be around much longer, I know your mom dying and dad leaving means heathers the only family you have left and I want to make sure that you and her remember the good time instead of her being in hospital all the time"

Vincent wiped away her tears and pressed his lips to her cheek

"I would love to marry you on Saturday" she turned in his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck tilting her head to the side

"Catherine Elizabeth Keller, mr and mrs Keller..." He crushed there lips together cutting her off and prayed that Saturday would come quick

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys so what do you think? Will upload the wedding in a couple of hours <strong>

**Please review **

**until next time **

**new writer :) x**


	12. Ever after

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews x love you :p here is chapter 12 it's vincat wedding time, hope you enjoy and please review :) x **

* * *

><p>When Catherine and Vincent broke the news to there friends and family that they were getting married in a week they were a little surprised<p>

But once the initial shock was over everybody got to work with Tess calling the florist and looking at potential locations

Once heather got released from hospital she dragged Catherine to the dress shop where she found two dresses she just couldn't leave behind and before she new it, it was Friday evening and they were heading to the hotel where Vincent and Catherine partly had a choice in picking where the wedding was being held tomorrow

Heather had taken Ali and Tess to the hotel and JT was waiting outside her apartment building for Vincent as they said there final goodbyes before the big day

"I love you" he whispered and she hooked her hands behind his neck pulling him in for a kiss as she sat on the island in the middle of her kitchen with Vincent positioned between her legs

"I love you too" she replied as she pulled away rubbing there noses together

She hid her face in the crook of his neck until they suddenly heard a loud beep

"VINCENT COME ON" JT shouted and Vincent rolled his eyes as he helped Catherine off the counter

"You coming" he asked and she shook her head

"No I'm gonna Catch a cab, need to collect a few thing for Tess" she let out a sigh

"You know she's even bossier since she got pregnant" Vincent said sounding a little scared and Catherine quirked an eyebrow

"Ya think" she teased and a smiled covered her face she as she lightly brushed there lips together

He turned and playfully swayed his hips as he walked toward the door and threw her a wink before closing it behind him as he left

she blew him a kiss before walking into her bedroom for the last time as Catherine chandler

* * *

><p>The night went fast and before Catherine new she it, she was standing infront of the floor length mirror as she put on her wedding gown<p>

With a little help from heather she chose to wear a white Ball Gown Straps Tulle Natural Waist Monarch Wedding Dress with a floor length vale

She wore Her hair in a loose bun with her makeup flawless, she wore a small pair of diamond studs to finish off her wedding look

Catherine stood looking at her reflection as tears welled in her eyes

"You look beautiful" heather appeared behind Catherine and she turned to look at her

"What am I gonna do without you?" Catherine whispered as heather reached up and brushed away her tears

"Hey, you'll ruin your makeup" heather smiled and pulled Catherine in for a hug

"Now.." When she pulled away she cupped Her sisters face "we have a wedding to get to"

"Mommy, aunty cat" Ali burst into the room

"Uncle Vincent say I look like princess" Ali's smile widened as heather lift her into her arm

"Heee diiiid" they both let out a laugh as Ali wiggled out of her moms arms and ran to the door where Tess appeared

"Ready" she asked and Catherine took a deep breath nodding her head

They all headed toward the elevator and squeezed in with Ali in her moms arms singing here comes the bride

Meanwhile Vincent had just finished thanking the remaining guest for attending and made his way up the alter as he adjust his tie for what felt like the hundred time then looked to JT

"Am I suppose to be this nervous?" He asked and JT let out a laugh

"Oh yeah, but it'll all be worth it when you see her in her dress.." He leant closer so only Vincent could hear him "and take her out of it"

Vincent threw JT a warning glance just as music began to play and his heart began to beat faster

Catherine had trouble controlling her breathing as she stood waiting for the doors to be open, her stomach was doing flip flops

Suddenly the doors were open and Ali was the first to walk, Catherine took a deep breath and grabbed heather arm

"What's wrong?"

Catherine left a smile cover her face as she asked

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

Heather didn't have a second thought before she looped there arms together and nod her head

A minute after Tess had walked heather pulled Catherine's vale over her face and lightly squeezed her hand as they changed the music to a soft melody, all the guest rose to there feet

And they began to walk

The minute Catherine laid eyes on Vincent all her nerves disappeared as she saw him standing at the alter in his black tux and matching bow tie she couldn't help the smile that covered her face

Vincent had to remember to breath when he saw Catherine at the bottom of the aisle with heather by her side

As she made her way up the aisle her eyes never straying from his she clutched heathers arm

When they finally made it to the alter the minister took a step forward

"Who gives this bride away?" He looked to heather

"I do" she said and looked to Catherine as she released her arm And took a step back as Catherine placed her hand in Vincent and stood by his side

All the guest sat down as Catherine handed her bouquet to heather and turned to face Vincent

* * *

><p>"I, Catherine chandler take you, Vincent Keller, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live"<p>

Catherine slipped the wedding band around Vincent's left finger soon after he repeated the vows, Vincent slipped the wedding band around Catherine's left finger as he held her hands in his

The minister smiled "By the power vested In me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife" he turned to Vincent

"You may now kiss your bride" Vincent smiled as he turned to Catherine lifting the vale off her face, he cupped her cheeks bringing there lips together

The crowd stood clapping there hands an cheering which caused then to abruptly pull away

As walked up the aisle hand in hand, the crowd threw flower petals in the air

When they were nearly at the reception room heather grabbed cats arm and pulled her away

Vincent looked to Catherine with furrowed eyebrows as she quickly brushed there lips together and whispered in his ear

"See you on the dance floor" she threw him a wink as she walked toward the elevator with Tess, Ali and heather

Vincent clenched his jaw as he watched her walk away his eyes zoomed in on the sway of her hips

When Catherine made it back to the room she slipped off her dress and lifted her foot onto the bed pulling up her garter to rest on her mid thigh she changed into a white Fashion A-line V-neck Beading Sleeveless Floor-length Chiffon Dress, reaching behind her head she pulled the clips out of he hair letting it flow down her back in soft curls

* * *

><p>When Catherine made it back to the reception hall all the guess were seated.<p>

So she made her way up to the front of the room to the top table where Vincent was already seated with his groomsmen

His eyes never strayed from her movements as she made her way past the guest , smiling and giving them one armed hugs as they congratulated her on her big day

When she reached the table and made her way behind it passing heather, Ali and Tess who were already seated she was about to sit in the seat beside her husband when he grabbed her hand and sat her on his lap

She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in her neck, kissing it lightly

When he pulled away he mouthed 'love you' then leant in brushing there lips together

Heather cleared her throat as she stood up from the table and tapped her fork off the glass of champagne she had then placed it back on the table

"Ladies and gentlemen may I please have your attention" Heather announced and everyone's head shot in her direction as the room went quiet

"Hello and For anybody who doesn't know me, my name is Heather and i am Catherine sister and I would just like to be the first to say congratulations the happy couple..." She turned to Vincent and Catherine

"I know I haven't known Vincent for very long and I've only been back in Catherine's life for a short period of time but I would just like to say that I have never met two people so destined to be together..," a smirk covered her face

"although you guys have had your ups and downs, you finally made it...because your were meant to be"

She took a deep breath and looked to Catherine

"And I know that if our mother were still here that she would be so proud...of the woman you've become"

A stray tear fell down Catherine's cheek as she looked to her sister in aw and Vincent held her closer pressing his lips to her cheek as she smiled and wiped away the tear

Heather rose her glass to the crowd "I'm sure everyone will join me in wishing Vincent and Catherine a life of health, wealth and happiness" she rose her glass higher

"To Vincent and Catherine" she cheered and the crowd repeated as Ali chimed in

"Vincat" Ali shouted and everyone started to laugh

"Yes sweetheart" heather caressed the back of her daughters head "Vincat" she kissed her on the forehead

Catherine stood up from Vincent's lap and wrapped her arms around heather

"Love you sis" Catherine whispered as they pulled away and heather cupped her cheek

"Love you two"

* * *

><p>30 minutes later when everyone had eaten and were mingling with each other<p>

Vincent and Catherine stood at opposite sides of the room after being pulled apart by JT and Tess wanting them to say hello to old friends

Catherine was currently being told stories about Vincent when he was a kid from his mother

And Vincent was currently being told about the Sunday game with JT standing by his side

But when JT spotted Tess he threw her a wink an flung an arm over Vincent's shoulders grabbing the microphone he led him toward the dance floor, As Tess did the same with cat, JT spoke to the crowd

"Lady's and gentleman please join me in welcoming for the first time as husband and wife Mr and Mrs Vincent Keller" Catherine and Vincent locked eyes as the guest cheered and clapped there hands

All eyes were on the newly weds As they made there way toward the dance floor and the DJ began to play charlene soraia 'wherever you will go'

* * *

><p><em>So lately, been wondering<em>

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_And between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

* * *

><p>meeting each other in the centre Catherine rested her hands on Vincent's waist as he cupped her face bringing there lips together<p>

When they pulled away, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist pulling her body closer to his as there bodies swayed to the music

* * *

><p><em>If I could, then I would<em>

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe I'll work out_

_A way to make it back some day_

_Towards you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_Well I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

* * *

><p>As the song continued to play the guest gathered on the dance floor as Vincent lifted Catherine off her feet and spun them around<p>

a giggle escaped her lips as he placed her back on her feet and lowered his head capturing her lips

* * *

><p><em>If I could, then I would<em>

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

* * *

><p>When the song ended Ali ran up to them and tugged on Vincent's suit pants<p>

"Ali's turn" she reached up her arms to him and he smiled releasing the grip he had around Catherine's waist and bending down he lift Ali into his arms and they swayed to the music as Catherine walked over to where heather and Tess were sitting

"Having fun" Tess grinned as her best friend grabbed a glass of champagne and rose it to her lips nodding her head

Heather laughed as Catherine downed the drink in one go, then looked to Vincent and Ali who were still on the dance floor

"She really loves you guys" heather said looking out to her daughter who was laughing as Vincent tickled her stomach

"We really love her, she's a breath of fresh air...just like her mom" Catherine smiled at her sister as JT approached them

"Photo op ladies" JT smiled as the three ladies pushed closer together with big smiles on there faces

"Beautiful" he said as he lowered the camera after taking the shot

"Now if you don't mind could we just have the bride and her Maid of honour" JT looked to Tess with an innocent smiled and she just rolled her eyes as she rose off the chair and walked over so she was standing at his side

The two sister scooted closer together "wait..." Catherine interrupted as she reached behind her chair and grabbed her vail

"Cat what are you doing..." Heather asked

"Just watch" Catherine pulled the vail over there heads until it sat on the table covering them like a see threw silhouette

Catherine then lent her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her palm, heather did the same as smiles covered there faces, JT pressed the button capturing the once in a life time moment between sisters

"Can I steal my wife?" Vincent asked as he walked to stand by JT's side by this time he had removed his suit jacket and Bow toe unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt, Catherine couldn't take her eyes off him

"Of coarse" heather gripped the vail and pulled it back from there face

Catherine rose off the chair and stood by Vincent's side, her hands rested against the side if his chest as his right arm encircled her waist

"Say cheese" JT rose the camera but Catherine's eyes never strayed from Vincent as she looked up at him, he tilted his head forward so he was looking down at her

JT pressed the button capturing the moment right before they went in for a lip lock

When they pulled away Catherine smiled and leant her head against his chest

He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor again joining the rest of the crowed as the DJ made an announcement

"The next song was request by a very special little girl, miss...Ali chandler" when the DJ said her name, Ali jumped off her moms lap and grabbed her hand

"Mommy, mommy dance" she said pulling he mother toward the dance floor and heather smiled

As the DJ began to play halo/walking on sunshine crossover Ali started to dance sticking out her butt and wiggling it as every started to laugh

* * *

><p><em>Remember those walls I built<br>Well, baby they're tumbling down  
>They didn't even put up a fight<br>They didn't even make a sound_

_It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm takin'  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out<em>

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can feel your halo_

_And don't it feel good!_

* * *

><p>Vincent picked Ali up and threw her into the air causing her to laugh as Catherine, Tess and heather danced together<p>

* * *

><p><em>I can feel your halo halo halo<br>I can see your halo halo haloooo  
>I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)<br>I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)_

_And don't it feel good!_

_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
>And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door<em>

* * *

><p>Ali put out her hands for her mom and heather took her from Vincent as everyone clapped there hands to the beat of the music<p>

Then Tess grabbed Catherine's hand and rolled her up her arm, then out causing her to spin around and land in a familiar pair of arms

When she looked up to Vincent he grabbed her hand and spun her around pulling her back into his cheat and she let out a laugh

* * *

><p><em>Oh now now!<em>

_I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
>I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!<br>I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!  
>And don't it feel good!<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

_I can see your halo  
>HALO!<em>

* * *

><p>Just as the last note of the song finished Vincent dipped Catherine in his arms and she tilted her head back as she was being lift back up Vincent ran his nose up the cave of her breast and further until there noses touched as they tried to regain there breath<p>

When they pulled away Vincent held Catherine's hand in his and entwined there fingers

He slowly led her threw the reception room and toward the elevator when the doors opened, they slipped inside and pressed the button for the fifth floor where there honeymoon suit was booked

When the doors closed He immediately pushed her up against the wall and crushed there lips together

Oh did he have plans for her tonight!

* * *

><p><strong>What has he planned for her?hmmm I wonder? *laugh wickedly* so what did you guys think?<strong>

**Please review  
>Until next time<br>New writer :) x**


	13. Promises

**Hellooo everybody thank you so much for the reviews and for continuing to read this story ㈵6 it's time for the honeymoon ! Here is chapter 13 hope you guys enjoy and please review :) x **

* * *

><p>Catherine gripped the back of his head and slid her tongue in his mouth as his hand slipped down and gripped her ass<p>

They pulled away when the doors opened and entwined there fingers walking down the hall

They wanted each other badly but they also wanted to take there time it was there first time making love as husband and wife and they wanted that memory to be engraved in there hearts, there body's and there souls for As long as they still head breath in there body's.

He put the keycard in the door and pushed it open

Instead of going away somewhere for there honeymoon they decided considering heathers condition that they would just spend a couple of days in the hotel

She yelped when he lift her into his arms and walked threw the door kicking it shut with his foot

He kissed her as they walked threw the room and placed her on her feet at the foot of the bed

She sucked his bottom lip Into mouth and pulled away panting heavily

A smirk covered her face when she pressed her hands to his chest and lightly pushed him back causing a pout to cover his lips

She looked at him threw lustful eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed leaning back on her hands, she crossed her legs and nod her head beaconing him to come over

She pulled her dress above her thigh revealing her garter and his eyes darkened

He knelt in front of her and unfolded her legs

Kissing his way up her leg, he gripped her garter with his teeth and slowly pulled it down her leg causing a moan to escape her lips

He stood to his full height again and took her hands pulling her onto her feet, her hands rested on his forearms as there breaths mingled and he wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly pulling down the zip savouring the feel of his calloused fingers trace over her spine

He placed his hands on the straps of her dress and pushed it off her shoulders causing the fabric to pool At her feet

Catherine then turned them around so Vincent's back was to the bed and pushed him down

He sat on the bed admiring her body as she stood in front of him in a white lace strapless bra and matching panties

She straddled his lap and crashed there lips together as she unbutton his shirt and slid her hands under the material pushing it off his broad shoulders she ran her fingers down his arms

She ground against him rolling her hips up and down as he growled into her mouth he made it onto his feet bringing her with him and pushed her up against the wall lifting her hands above her head he rained kisses down her neck and chest until his mouth found hers again

He spun then around and playfully threw her onto the bed causing her laugh

She leant her back against the headboard and watched him threw heavy eye lids as he undid the buttons of his pants and let them pool to his feet

Stepping out of them he crawled on all fours up the bed and gripped her legs pulling her down until he was hovering over her

"Catherine Elizabeth..Keller" a grin covered his face as he added his last name onto hers "you have made me the happiest man alive" he bent his head and brushed there lips together

"Vincent Ryan Keller I can't tell you how happy i am too have met you, to be with you, to be your... wife" she giggled when she said the last bit

it was still so new to her she felt giddy like a kid in high school who just got asked out by her crush

"I love you" she whispered against his lips "and I'm gonna do my best not to push you away anymore, I don't mean to..." She was silenced when he pressed his lips to hers

"It doesn't matter.." He brushed away a lock of hair and placed it behind her ear "cause I'm not going anywhere" he rose her left Hand to his lips and kissed her wedding ring

"That's a promise"

He leaned down and crashed there lips together

Now was his time to show her how much he truly loved her with every fibre of his being

Lowering his hand he ripped her panties apart and threw them to the floor, then lowered his kisses down her body until he reached her centre and dragged his tongue between her folds causing a loud moan to escape her lips

She grabbed a handful of his locks thrusting her hips upwards edging him to go on

He continued to lick and kiss her sensitive nub pushing his tongue out entering her while pushing a finger in to intensify her pleasure

He cupped her ass while She cried out his name falling apart beneath him, he swallowed her juices and gave her a chance to recover before continuing

He climbed up her body and undid the clasp of her bra letting it fall down her arms,he threw it to the floor

Kissing down her chest he dragged his tongue over her nipple causing her to moan in satisfaction

After switching sides and giving the other one just as much attention he lowered his boxers and threw them to the floor

Settling between her legs he planted a light kiss on her lips. As there tongues entwined he pushed forward causing her to gasp in pleasure as he began to thrust

she clung to him as he thrust in and out, digging her nails into his back and wrapping her legs around his waist, he held her right thigh thrusting deeper

She dug her nails into his ass as there bodies rocked together

She suddenly flipped them over so she was on top and sat up rolling her hips

Back and forth, up and down

She leant forward and crushed there lips together as he lowered his hands caressing her ass

She gasped as he rose his hips off the bed and penetrated deeper into her

She lowered her lips to his ear "naughty boy" she whispered and moved her finger side to side until he flipped them over again

"Just how you like it" he replied his deep husky voice pulling whatever bit of self control she had left away and picked up the pace thrusting faster and deeper causing her to fall apart over and over again.

They continued to change positions until there happily fatigued bodies collapsed on the bed

Catherine snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly kissed his lips as they fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<br>Please let me know  
>Until next time<br>New writer :) x**


	14. Family values

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews and favourites luv ye ❤️ :) x here is chapter 14 and I have to admit I nearly cried when I proof read this chapter so...read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>Catherine woke as sunlight flooded threw the window covering her bare back<p>

The sheets hung low on there hips as Vincent lay on his back and Catherine on her stomach

She lifted her head off the pillow and turned to see Vincent still asleep, the sunlight beamed off his chizzled body as her eyes travelled down the length of his torso

She leant over and pressed a light kiss to his chest before slipping out of bed and grabbing his shirt

She slipped her arms into the sleeves and tied the first couple of buttons

Walking out off the room she walked into the main area of there suit and brushed a hand threw her hair then brought her left hand down to eye level and stared at her wedding and engagement ring

"I can't believe this is real" she closed her eyes as they began to water and took a deep breath

"It is" Vincent's arms encircled her waist from behind as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder

She rose her right hand and encircled the back of his neck as her left hand rested on his that surrounded her waist

"Vincent I'm scared" she admitted in a whisper As she turned to face him

"I'm scared for heather and Ali, I'm scared for JT, Tess and the baby, I'm scared for us...for what the future holds for us"

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as his remained around her waist

"Catherine...life is full of surprises some good, some bad but you cant Just sit around and wait for these moments to pass, you need to be in them, cherish them because once there gone you can never get them back"

He cupped her face and she leant into his palm kissing it lightly then looked up into his eyes

"And right now...we have to live in the moment" a cheeky grin covered his face as he bent down and hurled her over his shoulder, walking them back to the bedroom

* * *

><p>A month passed since Catherine and Vincent's wedding and Catherine was currently in the hospital pacing up and down the hall outside heathers room cusing under her breath<p>

About An hour ago she hand gotten a call that heather had collapsed and had been brought into hospital

She was just at the precinct with Tess talking to there boss joe when she got the call and rushed to the hospital asking Tess to pick up Ali from Vincent's parents

"How could this have happened?" She kept repeating throwing her hands up in the air

When she arrived at the hospital she called Vincent who was with JT and told him what had happened then ran to heathers room where the doctor delivered some bad news to the sisters telling them that heathers cancer had spread to all her major organs which were slowly shutting Down

Catherine stared into space as she heard a voice

"Aunty cat" Ali yelled as she ran toward her aunt and jumped up into her arms

"Baby what are you doing here?" Catherine kissed Ali's forehead and stroked the back of her head

Catherine's eyes travelled up to see Tess walking toward her

"Heather called and said she wanted to see Ali" Tess gave Catherine a sympathetic look as she lightly nod her head understanding why heather wanted to see her daughter

"Okay could you wait here, I'll be right back" cat held Ali close to her chest as she walked into the room

"Mommy" Ali called and heather looked up as they walked toward the bed

"Hey baby" heather reached out and took Ali into her arms

Catherine bit her bottom lip as she backed away from the bed and cleared her throat

"I'll leave you two alone" she threw heather a slight smile before leaving the room

She walked into the hallway crossing her arms as Tess wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"How are you feeling?" Tess asked as they walked into the canteen to see Vincent sitting with JT

"Good, I guess" they walked over and cat slipped in beside Vincent leaning into his side, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed his lips to her head

she leant her head on his shoulder and watched as Tess sat beside JT and went straight for his food causing Catherine to chuckled

"Hungry" cat teased and Tess threw her a death glare

She opened her mouth releasing a yawn and relaxed deeper into his side

"Baby your exhausted" Vincent wrapped his arm around her waist and held her closer

"Your gonna burn yourself out"

She turned her head to the side and looked up at him as it rested on his shoulder and pouted her lips causing him to chuckle and lower his head brushing there lips together

Tess took a sharp breath and quickly moved her hand to her bump

"Tess are you ok?" Catherine sat straight in the chair and looked at her friend with concern

"Yeah..." She rubbed her hand over her growing belly "just a cramp"

She leant over the table an held cats hand throwing her a reassuring smile

"Honestly cat, I'm fine"

She sat back in the chair and continued to rub her bump as heather and Ali walked into the canteen

Letting go of her moms hand Ali ran to Vincent and jumped into his lap

"Uhhh" Vincent let out a groan pretending to be hurt and she covered her small hand over her mouth "sorryyy" she whispered and stood up kissing his cheek

Vincent melted and kissed her head as she relaxed onto his lap reaching for the food on his plate, she grabbed a French fry and leant back against His chest, eating it

"Shes already got you wrapped around her little finger" Catherine whispered reaching for one herself and rose it to her lips with a smile

Vincent smiled knowing she was right and looked down at Ali as she let out a yawn and stretched closing her eyes

"Well it looks like someones up past there bedtime" Vincent looked at his watch, seeing it was a little after 7

He shifted her position in his arms so her head rested on his shoulder and his arm was under her bum holding her place they all got up from the table and cat hugged Tess

"Be careful" she whispered and Tess nod her head "alway"

Cat then pulled JT in for hug, then heather

"I love you sis" she wrapped her arms around her sister and held on tight "see you tomorrow" she rubbed her hand in a circular motion on heathers back and pulled away kissing her cheek

"Do you mind if I speak to Vincent for a minute?" Heather asked and Catherine nod her head taking Ali from his arms she left the canteen with Tess and JT following behind

Vincent looked at heather with a soft smile as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck "thank you" she whispered as she pulled away

"For what?" He asked and she smiled

"For everything, for being there for cat, me...Ali I couldn't have asked for a better father figure for my little girl" she took his hand in hers

"I can feel it Vincent...I don't have much time left but I-I need you to promise me something" she wiped away her tears and looked to the door her sister and daughter had just walked out minutes earlier

"Promise me you'll make them happy, I saw how our moms death affected her and I don't want that when I Go...please...promise me whenever my little girls crying you'll comfort her and tell her everything's gonna be ok...Vincent I need you to promise me they'll never be alone"

Tears ran down Vincent's face "I promise" he pulled heather into his arms and took a deep breath kissing the top of her head he pulled away

"Goodbye Vincent" she whispered then walked away as Vincent stood there with an ache in his heart he whispered

"Goodbye heather" then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<br>Until next time  
>new writer :) x<strong>


	15. Letting go

**Hey guys thank you all so much for the reviews ㈵6 here is chapter 15 hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

><p>When Vincent left the hospital and made it to the car Catherine had Ali fastened in her seat and shut the door turning to face him<p>

"You in trouble" she teased and he lightly shook his head remembering the conversation he just shared with heather and swallowed a lump

"Hey..." She took a step closer "are you ok?" He didn't answer but just pulled her into his arms burying his head in her hair

"I love you so much" he whispered and pulled away leaning down he brushing there lips together

"I love you too" she smiled as she kissed him again

When they pulled away she looked up at him and began "Am..I was wondering if you'd mind if I stayed tonight with heather ...it's just I wanna spend as much time with my sister before..." She trailed of

"Of course I don't mind, besides me and the little munchkin will just be heading to bed when we get home"

"Thank you" she whispered and he pulled her In for another hug

"I'll be back in the morning, and could you please try and get some sleep" he kissed her once more before going around the car and hopping in

She smiled at him as he drove away and let out a sigh making her way back into the hospital

When she made it to heathers room she was lying in bed on her phone.

"Somethings never change"

Catherine knocked as she entered the room and heather looked up

"hey cat I thought you'd be gone home by now" she sat up in the bed as cat walked toward the bed

"Nope..." She walked toward her and stood at the foot at the bed "i Thought it'd be fun if we had a sleepover" heather quirked and eyebrow

"a sleepover" she repeated and cat nod her head

"Yup like when were kids" she walked to the side of the bed and heather scooted over as her sister lid beside her

"Ooookay" heather smiled as cat relaxed and they began to talk

They spoke for hours laughing about when they were in high school and old friends including heather lecturing cat about her taste in men but telling her she definitely found a winner with Vincent

"Cat..." heather whispered while they were wrapped in each others arms with there eyes closed, the clock nearing 1am

"Mmm hmm" She mumbled

"I'm not afraid anymore" heather whispered her voice beginning to break and cat didn't replied but just held her tighter and kissed the top of her head as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Catherine woke to the sound of a machine going off<p>

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times looking up at the monitor

"heather.." she looked down at her sister and froze

"Heather..." She repeated and reached out touching her sisters cheek that was ice cold

"No.." Catherine shook her head as the doctors and nurses rushed in, the doctor checked heathers pulse and looked to the nurse shaking his head

"no..no...no..no...no" she released a sob as the doctor backed away from them and Catherine held her sisters lifeless body in her arms as she began to sob

"No...Please come back to me..please" she whispered as tears streamed down her face

* * *

><p>When the doctors left the room Catherine continued to hold heather in her arms with her eyes tightly shut she heard a distant voice<p>

"Catherine.." She didn't dare move but just continued to hold heather close to her body

"Catherine...sweetheart" Vincent's soft voice made Catherine release a shuddering breath and slowly open her eyes

"She's gone Vincent" A sob escaped her lips "she's gone"

Vincent moved closer to her as tears streamed down her face

"Catherine..I am so sorry" Vincent cheeks were red and puffy as a few tears escaped his eyes

"But you need to let her go" Catherine shook her head

"I can't...I-I don't know how" Catherine closed her eyes again as the tears continued to flow

"Will you Let me help you..please" she looked up at him and lightly nod her head

She kissed heathers head once more and slowly released the grip she had around her, at the same moment Vincent slipped his hands under Catherine and lift her into his arms

she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him for dear life

He quickly left the room and walked the down the hall and into the room he had put her in when her mom died but this time when he laid her down he lid beside her and wrapped her in his protective embrace

She didn't react for a minute then it was like something clicked as she began to beat Vincents chest and sob violently

"NOOOO" she screamed and he held her fist restraining her punches pulling her into his chest

"No I need to get back to heather..." She tried to break free but he was just too strong so She gave up trying to fight him and wrapped her arms around his waist buring her face in his chest, as sobbed violently

"Shhhh, I'm here" he rubbed her back in a circular motion and pressed his lips to her forehead until she fell asleep

About two hours later Catherine woke gasping for air and Vincent's arms tightened as she began to cry again

After about a minute or two she looked up at him her cheeks puffy and red

"Vincent...what am I gonna do?" She buried her face in her hands and took deep breaths trying to control her breathing

"Hey Your going to get threw this...we're going to get threw this, I promise you Catherine I'm going to hold your hand threw all of this and no matter how hard you try to push me away...I'm never going to leave"

He rose her hand to his lips and kissed it "I promise"

Catherine looked at him in aw and cupped his face bringing there lips together

"Where did I find you?" she leant her forehead against his and rubbed there noses together

"How did I get so lucky as to end up marrying you?"

He lightly chuckled and brushed away a strand of hair, placing it behind her ear

"You know I ask myself that same question everyday" he held her hand in his and lightly squeezed it

"You can do this" he pressed his lips to her head as she nodded

He released her from his arms and got off the bed taking her hand in his he helped her onto her feet

She stood froze for a minute trying to find the courage to move her legs, Vincent noticed her struggle and lowered his lips to her ear

"Remember Catherine...I love you, alway and forever" a small smile covered her lips as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his

"Let's go" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and opened the door

They walked slowly back to heathers room taking it one step at a time, he could hear Catherine's uneven breathing

They stopped in the doorway and he lightly squeezed her hand

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

She shook her head

"Thank you...but I need to say goodbye"

"Okay.." he let go of her hand "If you need me, I'll be right here" she nod her head and walked Into the room

As Catherine walked away Vincent leant his back against the wall across the way from the room

Sinking to the floor He broke down as the reality of heather being gone hit him

he's doing his best to keep it together for Catherine and Ali but he's not made steel

He pulled his legs up to his chest and draped his hands over his knees letting his head drop between his arms

As he wiped his eyes his phone began to ring,

he didn't look at the caller id but just rose it to his ear

"Hello.." His voice was weak

"Uncle Vincent" Ali's innocent voice spoke down the line and he looked up

"Ali..hey sweetheart"

"When ou, aunty cat and mommy Uming home?"

Vincent took a deep breath

"Soon sweetheart, we'll be home soon ok, i love you" he sniffled his nose

"love ou..bye" Vincent hung up the phone and threw it on the floor

Rising to his feet, he walked over and stood in the doorway watching as Catherine said her final goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit dim and grim but life can be a b***h sometimes and what I'm trying to show is that in life when you go threw hard times you have the choice to either fall apart or do what has to be done especially when you have other responsibilities, thats just what I wanted to show so sorry if it's slightly depressing but remember with bad times also come good :) x<strong>


	16. Final goodbye

**Hey guys here's chapter 16, hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

><p>Catherine wrapped her arms around herself as she slowly walked up the side of the bed looking down at her sister she felt like she couldn't breath<p>

"heather…" she reached out and held her sisters hand in her own

"I don't know how to do this …" she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes trying to control her breathing

"Catherine…" she heard a voice call from from behind her and turned to see heather standing in the doorway

Catherine's breath caught as She watched heather come closer to her

"heather.." she said in a sob and wrapped her arms around her sister then released a shuddering breath as she pulled away to look at her

"i cant let you go ….i don't know how" she said as more tears streamed down her cheeks and heather cupped her face

"of coarse you can..Catherine you have a beautiful family ali, Vincent, tess and even jt" she said slightly joking which caused catherine to smile threw her tears

Heather caressed Catherine's cheek as she looked up at her

"come'on lets go for a walk" heather held Catherine's hand as they left the room

* * *

><p><strong>~ Moments earlier ~<strong>

Vincent watched as Catherine reached out and held her sisters hand. He looked to heather as she laid in bed her skin as white as snow but his attention was pulled back to Catherine when he noticed she was a little unsteady

"catherine.." he called as he walked closer to her, just as she was about to fall to the ground he caught her in his arms and sunk to the floor as well

He gently lid her on the ground and brushed her hair out of her face

"HELP" he shouted reaching for the button beside heathers bed he pushed it as many times as he could before placing his hands under Catherine and lifting her into his arms as doctor Sorensen rushed into the room

He led Vincent into the next room where he laid her on the bed as more nurses filled the room doctor Sorensen put his hand up to Vincent

"im not leaving"

"Vincent, Catherine being you wife clouds your judgement" he protested but Vincent forcefully pushed past

"I promised her I would never leave and I'm not gonna"

Vincent's head shot to the monitor as Catherine flat lined.

* * *

><p>The two sisters held tightly onto each other's hands as they walked down the hall of the hospital and stopped at the exit<p>

Catherine looked threw the glass door to see only white light

"ready" heather whispered and Catherine nod her head as they pushed open the door

* * *

><p>Vincent ripped open catherines shirt with his bare hands then placed both palms on her chest pushing up and down as he began cpr and did that for several minutes but still no heart beat<p>

"DAMMIT" he shouted and looked to the nurse

"Defibrillator" he ordered and the nurse handed him two electrodes and he placed one below Catherine's right shoulder and the other over her left precordium

He then grabbed the paddles and placed them on the electrodes forcing a shocked threw Catherine's body

He looked to the monitor….still nothing

* * *

><p>When heather and catherine walked through the door they were in catherines apartment She looked around as heather whispered in her ear and pointed toward the hallway "look"<p>

Just then Catherine's eyes widened as she saw herself walk down the hall and into the kitchen as heather whispered in her ear again

"this is you one year from now….."

* * *

><p><em>"ali…."Catherine called as she walked through the living room, she could hear giggles coming from behind the curtain so she slowly walked over and pulled it across causing ali to laugh<em>

_"found you" Catherine smiled as she picked ali up and threw her into the air causing her to laugh even harder_

_"sweetheart be careful" vincent walked up behind them holding there one year old son In his arms and bent his head giving Catherine a kiss causing an 'ewwww' sound to come from Ali_

_Vincent pulled away and looked to ali "oh really" he said with a smile and quickly leant over raining kisses over ali's face which caused Catherine to laugh when he pulled away and Ali wiped her hands over her face she pointed her finger toward Vincent_

_"bad" she said with a pout and squirmed out of Catherine's arms before running toward her room_

_The baby became restless in Vincent's arms kicking out his arms and legs so Catherine took him and sat on the couch grabbing his bottle off the coffee table she leant back feeding him as Vincent sat beside her and placed his arm behind her on the couch, she relaxed deeper into his side as he leant down and kissed the side of her head_

_Ten minutes later their son was sound asleep so she rose off the couch, Vincent following close behind her, she walked into their room and placed there son in the crib that sat at the bottom of their bed_

_she let out a content sigh as she looked down at ther sleeping son_

_Vincent's arms encircled her waist from behind and he placed a kiss on her shoulder_

_"you ready for the baby shower on Saturday" he said in a whisper an she nod her head_

_"yeah….i still cant believe tess is having her second" she said leaving out a sigh "but I guess I'm not one to talk" she placed her hands over Vincent's that rested on her growing baby bump_

_Last week Catherine found out she was a month along with their second child and since it was still early she hadn't told anyone and luckily wasn't showing yet_

_"hopefully I'll still be able to fit into my clothes without looking like I ate a whole supermarket" she said with a sigh and Vincent chuckled as she leant her head against his chest_

_"hey your gonna look beautiful…like you always do" he kissed her cheek and she turned in his arms wrapping hers around his neck she placed a sweet kiss in his lips_

_"I love you " she rubbed their noses together as He leant down and brushed there lips together "I love you more " he whispered as he leant in kissing her lips once more_

* * *

><p>Tears streamed down catherines cheeks as she watched the scene unfold in front<p>

'this is my future?'

Suddenly heather spun her around so they were face to face

"you need to go" she wrapped her arms around her sister once more then placed her hand over Catherine's heart

"no matter what you go threw in life just remember….i'm always in here"

she kissed the top of her head then placed her hand over Catherine's stomach "take care yourself Catherine and this baby…he's a fighter" she said with a smile and Catherine let out a sob

"goodbye heather" she said as she felt like she was being pulled away so she held onto heathers hand until only there finger tips touched….then she was gone

And like a gush of wind Catherine was pushed off her feet and into a white light

* * *

><p>After his fifth time of using the Defibrillator doctor Sorensen placed his hand on Vincent's shoulder but he shrugged it off<p>

"NO" he turned up the dial up on the machine and pressed the paddles to Catherine's chest causing her body to jerk on the bed

Suddenly Her eyes shot open and she gasped for air as her eyes frantically scanned the room she looked up to see Vincent hovered over her

she let out a shuddering breath and leant her head back on the pillow as tears streamed down the side her face

Vincent released the longest breath he had ever held in his life and bent his head as the tears fell

Catherine opened her eyes and looked to him reaching out her hand she touched his cheek and their eyes locked as he bent down, wrapping his arms around her

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" he warned as he brushed away her tears with his thumb and kissed her lips

"Vincent" she said in a panic "the baby?"

she struggled to sit up but Vincent placed his hands on her shoulder's

"Catherine its ok Tess has ali" he reassured but she shook her head "No...the baby" she placed her hands over her stomach and it took Vincent a split second to realise what she meant and his heart began to race as he looked to the nurse

"ultrasound machine now" he ordered and removed the electrodes from Catherine's chest, helping her to get more comfortable two nurses rolled in the portable machine and Vincent grabbed it pulling it up the side of the bed he plugged it in

Grabbing the gel he poured some onto Catherine's stomach and began the scan

Sitting by her side he turned the screen toward them and turned up the volume, Catherine held her breath as Vincent scanned over her lower abdomen and….

Found a heart beat

She let the tears of relief flow as she grabbed Vincent's hand and squeezed it tightly as they looked at their baby and listen to his strong heartbeat.

* * *

><p>*<strong>deep breaths* so guys what did you think? Sorry to say but There will only be one more chapter after this one :( then I will be continuing with one of my outstanding stories which I've put a pole up for on my profile so you guys can chose which one you want me to continue with first...so I would really appreciate it if you guys could check it out. Thanks x x x<strong>


	17. Moving on

**Hey everybody and once again I have come the end of a journey and I just want you guys to know how grateful I am that you take the time to read my story's to review, favourite and follow them I honestly love you guys so much, your the reason I love to write so much and continue to ㈵6 **

**Here is chapter 17 i hope guys enjoy and please review :) x **

* * *

><p><strong>~ 5 months later ~<strong>

Catherine rushed down the hospital hall as fast as she could, well as fast as she could at five and a half months pregnant but came to a halt at the maternity ward

It was three in the morning and Catherine was in bed snuggled into Vincent's side when she got the call that Tess had gone into labour so they had to drive to Vincent's parents house to drop off a very sleepy Ali and then went straight to the hospital

"Catherine.." A familiar voice called from behind and her head whipped around to see JT

"JT" she said with a smile and gave him a quick hug

"How is she?" She asking raising her eyebrows and he let out a sigh and put out his arms where she saw scratch marks and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth as she placed a hand on his shoulder

Suddenly Vincent came up behind them

"Hey JT" he pulled JT in for a half hug when they heard a scream that made Catherine jump

"It's ok, it's just Tess" he said and Catherine felt slightly relieved but still couldn't believe that noise came from Tess's lungs

"Come'on" JT led them into the room where the doctor was already in position and ready for Tess to start pushing

Tess smiled when she saw Catherine and reached out her for her and Catherine walked over taking her hand she squeezed it so tight it caused Catherine to wince

"Ok Tess, we're ready to start" the doctor nod his head and Tess looked to Catherine then JT who was standing in the far corner of the room with Vincent

JT nervously walked over to where Catherine was standing and as she released her hand JT took it and Catherine moved away to stand beside Vincent

* * *

><p>Catherine let the tears fall as Tess pushed one last time and her little baby was here<p>

"Congratulations it's a girl" the doctor announced and both Tess and JT were crying

Catherine walked over and looked over the doctors shoulder to see Tess's beautiful baby girl and heard her first cries

And Catherine even had to reach up and wipe away a few tears that had fell down Vincent face then pressed a light kiss to his lips before they both walked up the side of the bed to get a closer look at baby Forbes

"So have you guys picked a name?" Catherine asked as she touched the baby's fingers

"Yeah" she looked to JT " we decided to go with Luna candice Skye Forbes" she said unable to control the smile that beamed across her face which matched JT's

"May I?" Catherine asked reaching out for the baby and Tess nod her head, gently placing Luna in Catherine's arms the little girls eyes opened to reveal a chocolate brown colour that went perfectly with her dark curls

"Hey Luna" Catherine whispered "I'm aunty cat" she bent her head an gently pressed a kiss to luna's forehead then handed her over to her waiting dad as Vincent wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed his lips to the side of her head

She let her hands rest on her bump as Vincent rubbed a hand over it too

"That's gonna be us in a couple of months" Vincent whispered nuzzling into her neck as Catherine nod her head

"Yeah" she turned to face him "and I can't wait" she smiled as he pressed a kiss to her lips

Then both looked up to see the little family In front of them JT sat on the bed with Luna in his arms as Tess rested against his chest

Catherine walked over and gave Tess a kiss on then head, then Luna then left leaving the little family to rest.

* * *

><p>"Mom said we can collect Ali in the morning if we want the rest of the night" Vincent stated and Catherine nod her head kicking off her shoes she walked toward the couch and eased herself down Vincent following close behind he look to his watch to read 4:30am<p>

Vincent wrapped his arm around Catherine's shoulders and she leaned into his side rubbing her hands over her bump

Then suddenly gasped and held her bump in her hands

"What is it?" Vincent asked his heart beginning to race but his worry slowly disappeared when Catherine smiled and reached for his hand placing it on her stomach a couple of seconds past when he felt a kick against his hand

"He likes your voice" Catherine whispered as she saw a smile beam across Vincent's face

"Will you kick again baby, daddy wants to feel you kick" he kept his hands on her stomach and seconds later was rewarded with another kick from there incredible little miracle

After the day Vincent had nearly lost Catherine and she found out she was pregnant at her first appointment the doctor told them he was surprised she hadn't lost it considering the amount of stress she was under

And Catherine smiled as heathers words repeated in her head

'He's a fighter'

* * *

><p>And that he was when four and a half months later Catherine gave birth to there little boy who they named William Lucas Keller who weighed in at 7 pounds and 4 ounces and looked exactly like his dad with brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and lungs that could break glass<p>

Both parents were uncontrollably happy as both mother and baby were 100% healthy and discharged from the hospital two days later.

* * *

><p>Soon after the day heather had shown Catherine came around and She stood by there sons crib with her arms wrapped around Vincent's neck<p>

_"I love you " she rubbed their noses together as He leant down and brushed there lips together "I love you more " he whispered as he leant in kissing her lips once more_

When they pulled away Vincent left the room and walked into Ali's to see her sound asleep so he walked back into there room and grabbed Catherine kissing her hard on the mouth

She pulled away breathlessly and saw his eyes darken so gave in and crushed there lips together as Vincent lift her up careful not to hurt there unborn child he lowered her onto the bed and took the opportunity they had to make love

* * *

><p>Eight months later Vanessa Elizabeth Sophia Keller was born at six pounds, 4 ounces and the minute Vincent held his little girl in his arms he melted and new he could never say no to her.<p>

And After that life was good again Catherine and Vincent were undeniably crazy about there children and each other.

And every year on heathers anniversary Catherine would go to her head stone and lay Down a dozen red roses

Catherine even started talking to her dad again,so yeah everything was finally falling into place for her, she was finally getting her happily ever after.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>And thats a wrap on overcoming obstacles I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it㈵6 :) x<strong>


End file.
